Every Breath You Take
by My Reality is Fiction
Summary: Part 2 of "I'll Stop the World" Marty, Amelia, and Doc go to 2015 to stop Jennifer from ruining their futures. But they never counted on her ruining the past...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: : ( I don't own...boo

READ AND REVIEW!!!

***author's note***

**HERE IT IS!!! PART 2!!! In traditional BttF style, the beginning is a repeat of the end of Part 1. Enjoy : )**

1985—McFly House

October 26th, 11:05am

_CRASH!_

Marty and Amelia watched as a couple of garbage cans rolled into view, spraying trash everywhere. They hurried out of the garage and nearly ran into the DeLorean, which was parked half on pavement and half on Marty's front lawn. A gull-wing door popped open and Emmett, looking like an updated version of Ronald McDonald, stepped out.

"Good, you're here! Get in the car, both of you!"

"What? What's going on?" Marty asked. They watched Emmett scurry to one of the spilled garbage cans and scoop up a handful of trash. "What are you doing, Doc?"

"I need fuel," Emmett said quickly. "Now get in the car, we don't have time! We have to get back to the future."

Emmett ran to the rear of the DeLorean and pushed a white food processor-like thing open. He threw the garbage inside and reattached the lid. The _"Mr. Fusion" _started to rumble appreciatively as it churned up the trash.

"Doc, we're having a very tough day. Can't we do this later?"

"A very tough day? Marty, if you thought that was bad you're going to hate your life in 2015!"

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Amelia asked. "What happens?"

"It's Jennifer!" Emmett said, going to the driver's side door and climbing in. "Something has to be done about Jennifer!"

Marty and Amelia exchanged a quick glance then hurried to pile into the passenger seat. Emmett reversed off the driveway and into the street where he let the DeLorean idle for a moment. Marty peered up the street and frowned. It wasn't nearly long enough.

"Hey Doc, you better back up," he said, turning to Emmett. "We don't have enough road to get up to 88."

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads."

Emmett flicked a switch on the dashboard and the DeLorean started to vibrate. Then, to Marty and Amelia's amazement, it levitated off the ground. They watched as Lyon Estates shrunk underneath them. Emmett reached over and pressed a button labeled _Hyper Boost _and floored the accelerator. The DeLorean soared across the sky. Amelia watched the speedometer climb, _55, 65, 75, 80…_ The car rocked violently and the temperature dropped. One flash of blinding light and three sonic booms later, the DeLorean was rocketing across a now dark and stormy sky. Something yellow streaked dangerously close and Emmett swerved, narrowly missing it. Marty and Amelia screamed and clung to each other.

"What the hell was that?" Marty demanded as Emmett righted the car.

"Taxi cab," he said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean 'taxi cab'?" Amelia asked as she tried to peer out the rain streaked window, "I thought we were flying?"

"Precisely," Emmett said.

Marty and Amelia squinted through the heavy spray of water on the windshield. Between swipes of the windshield wipers they caught glimpses of other cars soaring around them. Amelia gaped out the window in disbelief as the headlights of a blue Chevy zoomed by. They were on some sort of aerial highway.

"Alright, Doc, what's going on here?" Marty asked, looking warily at the airborne semi that had just glided up next to the DeLorean. "Where are we? _When_ are we?"

"We are descending towards Hill Valley, California, at 4.29pm, on Wednesday, October 21st, 2015," Emmett said, pointing at the time circuits.

"2015?" Amelia whispered, looking out the window again. A floating "road" sign flashed by. "You mean we're in the future?"

Emmett nodded.

"This is heavy stuff, Doc," Marty said, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait," Amelia said, realization washing over her, "so if this is the future, then our future selves are here as well. Right?"

"Yes."

"So we'll get to see ourselves…when we're old?"

"Yes," Emmett said begrudgingly, "although I'd prefer it if you didn't come in contact with your futuristic counterparts at all. However, the current situation makes that almost impossible."

"Current situation?" Amelia repeated, confused.

"I'll explain as soon as we land," Emmett said. "Here's our exit."

Emmett steered the DeLorean off to the right and flew through what should have been the exit ramp, in this case empty airspace marked by small suspended lights. The lights curved in a gentle "u" and sent them soaring towards a large floating "Welcome to Hill Valley" sign. Emmett swerved around it and hit a button on the dashboard. The DeLorean began to lose altitude, descending slowly on downtown Hill Valley. Marty and Amelia leaned over one another to try and look out the window again but the rain was slapping violently against the pane. All they could make out through the continuous spray were growing dark shapes, which they judged to mean they were getting closer to the ground. The DeLorean dipped down to almost street level and soared around a few buildings into an alleyway. Then, gently, Emmett set the car on the asphalt.

"Alright, you two, get out. You have to change your clothes," Emmett said, opening his door.

"Um, Dad," Amelia began, nodding her head at the open door and the rain, "it's kinda pouring right now."

Emmett frowned and looked up at the sky, then at his watch.

"Wait five seconds." Marty and Amelia exchanged a look, and within the time it took to do so the rain fizzled out and stopped. Emmett got out of the DeLorean, arms and face raised to the sky, smiling. "Right on the tick! Amazing, absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service."

Hesitantly, Marty and Amelia crawled out of the car and looked around. It was like any alleyway in 1985; dirty, smelly, with a couple of cats fishing around in the dumpsters. The only difference was the view of the street beyond. Hover cars zoomed by every now and again, slicing through the air with a muted humming noise. Robotic trashcans, or what Amelia took to be trashcans, patrolled up and down the sidewalks, and holographic shop signs had replaced the old two-dimensional ones. People were mulling around as well, going about their daily lives. They were dressed in all sorts of outrageous colors and eccentric fashions that were a little too out there for Marty and Amelia's tastes, which was saying a lot considering their generation had an infinite appreciation for Day-Glo.

"This is unbelievable," Marty muttered, taking a few steps toward the street, "Doc, I gotta go check this out!"

"All in good time, Marty, we're on a tight schedule here," Emmett said, grabbing a suitcase from the hood of the car and taking out a pile of clothes for each of them.

"Yeah, but, Doc," Marty went to him, radiating excitement, "I gotta know. Am I rich? Do I make it big? As a rock star I mean."

"Marty, you know he can't tell us that," Amelia interjected.

"She's right, I can't. Now both of you put these clothes on while I go check to make sure we're still good on time!" Emmett dipped inside the DeLorean, grabbed something that looked like a very thin camera, and hurried out of the alley.

"Man…wouldn't that be something if I were a rock star?" Marty mused, smiling to himself. He put an arm around Amelia's waist and pulled her to him, "Wanna be a groupie?"

"Knock it off," Amelia laughed, trying to wiggle away.

"No," he flashed her a lopsided smile and Amelia felt herself melt. Then, before she had had a chance to register what he was doing, he bent and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, let's get ready before Doc comes back."

He detangled his arms from around her waist and moved to where their new clothes were piled. Amelia stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. _He's your boyfriend now, Aims,_ she reminded herself, _he's yours. _Amelia started, surprised she had even had to think those words, and laughed at her own ridiculousness.

"What?" Marty asked, turning around.

"Nothing," Amelia smiled. "Hand me my clothes, will you?"

Emmett's fashion sense turned out to be as well developed as his people skills. The wad of clothes Marty handed her included a pair of bright blue spandex leggings, a metallic silver skirt/tutu, a matching blue and silver top, and a pair of shoes. The shoes, incidentally, were the only things Amelia considered remotely wearable. With an internal groan she slipped behind a dumpster to change and emerged a moment later futuristically clad. Self-consciously smoothing her tutu, she turned to Marty.

"I feel ridiculous," Amelia muttered.

"At least your clothes fit," Marty said. Amelia looked at him. The jacket he was wearing was about two sizes too big for him and was, oddly enough, beeping. "Well if that isn't the most annoying—how do you turn this stupid thing off, Doc?"

Emmett, who had just reappeared from his reconnaissance mission, reached across to Marty's lapel and pressed a button hidden there. The jacket contracted instantly, matching Marty's size to perfection.

"Alright," Emmett said, not paying attention to the astonished looks on Marty's and Amelia's faces, "we seem to still be on track. It is…4:45 now, which leaves me with about ten minutes to explain everything to you. First of all, let my start by saying that I'm infinitely sorry for having to disclose the information I must. If there were any way around it…well, there's just no way around it. With that being said, take a look at this newspaper." He handed them a copy of _USA Today_.

Amelia took it. Splashed across the front page was a large color photograph of Marty, the 2015 version that is, being carted away by several police officers. In the background, an older Amelia and three children, all clearly related to one another, watched him go with tears in their eyes. The headline read, "Hot Shot Music Producer, Marty McFly, Arrested For Insurance Fraud. Expected To Serve 15 Years". Underneath that headline was a smaller one, bold faced, that read, "Music Mogul's Wife Files For Divorce". They scanned the paper quickly and both their heads shot up at the same time.

"We're married!?" They asked in unison.

"That's really beside the point at the moment, but yes you get married," Emmett said, slightly irritated. "Now about your arrest, Marty. I think I've found a way to prevent it and thus prevent ruining your life. I've already gone further ahead into time and backtracked everything to one particular event that will be happening at 5:30 today."

"What's that, Doc?" Marty asked.

"At approximately 5:30pm, an older version of you, Marty, will be sitting in the Bella Rosa restaurant in The Courthouse Mall having dinner with Jennifer and Douglas Needles and discussing an insurance policy. What I want you two to do is steal the insurance papers Jennifer has and replace them with this letter I have written," as he spoke he pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket.

"Doc, I'm lost. Jennifer Needles? Insurance policy?"

"We don't really have time for me to explain," Emmett said, glancing at his watch. He looked up at their confused faces and relented. With a deep breath he began rattling off the story at lightning speed. "Jennifer get's married to Douglas Needles after you break up with her, Marty, and ends up even more unhappy than she had been before. She's bitter and angry and still convinced that she needs to take some sort of revenge on you two for 'ruining her life'. Anyway, she and Douglas own the premier insurance company in Hill Valley, Millennium Insurance, and they came up with the brilliant plan to offer you an insurance policy laced with hidden fraudulency and practically guarantee you get sent to jail. Amelia's divorce…well, that would just be the icing on the cake."

"The paper said 'hot shot producer'?" Amelia prompted, pointing to the headline. Emmett nodded.

"Marty owns Futuristic Records. It's a label stationed right here in Hill Valley, and very successful I might add. You and your children are very well provided for. All the more reason for Jennifer to want to ruin your lives."

They let it all sink in for a moment. Jennifer married to Needles? The thought was absurd, almost as absurd as the idea of Jennifer purposefully wanting to destroy their lives. Amelia couldn't see what would drive her to such an extreme. Suddenly an image flashed through her mind, an image of Jennifer standing in Marty's garage, and the idea didn't seem quite as ludicrous as before. The anger that had been in her eyes, the venom in her tone... Amelia was certain that that Jennifer, the spiteful and hurt one, would have no trouble breaking up a marriage.

"So we have to intercept the papers before I have a chance to sign them?" Marty asked, breaking the silence.

"Precisely. Just take the original papers and replace them with this letter. In it I explain the whole situation to your future self so he, you, won't make the same mistake after we have returned to 1985."

"Alright, Doc," Marty said, taking the letter. "Then what, meet you back here?"

"Yes, that's fine. Great Scott, would you look at the time! You two need to get going!" Emmett started to herd them toward the street, "Remember, you're not supposed to be here so try not to do anything that will draw attention to yourselves. I'm going to take the DeLorean to a safer location to avoid discovery. Lie low and I'll see you later."

Marty and Amelia watched him run back to the car, hop into the cab, and drive away leaving them alone at the mouth of the alley. They looked at each other and Marty smiled at her reassuringly. She reached for his hand and the two of them walked out of the alley and into 2015.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One day, I'ma be sooo rich I'll buy Back to the Future!!

R&R=LOVE!!

***author's note***

**Thanks for the great reviews you guys gave chapter 1! I really appreciate them, they make my day!!**

2015—The Courthouse Mall, Bella Rosa Restaurant

October 21st, 5:00pm

Downtown Hill Valley was buzzing with late afternoon activity. People were everywhere, going in and out of shops, talking and milling about on the sidewalks, loitering on corners. Grounded hover-cars zoomed across the blacktop making almost no noise at all, and above a cluster of shops a giant holographic projection was rattling off advertisements and current events. Marty and Amelia stood in awe, staring openmouthed as a Toyota commercial materialized out of thin air. A loud echoing voice boomed above them and announced that "For just $9,000,000 a month" the new 2016 Toyota Matrix could be theirs. The changes weren't limited to hover-cars and holographs, however. In the thirty years they had skipped, downtown Hill Valley had undergone quite the facelift. The old Texaco gas station was now being operated completely by robots, Essex adult movie theatre had been converted into a Holomax Virtual Reality Theatre, and the old aerobics gym had been turned into a restaurant called The Café 80's. And standing at the center of all the bustling activity was the Hill Valley Courthouse, or rather, the new and improved Hill Valley Courthouse Mall. 75 subterranean shops and restaurants all located under a manmade lake picturesquely situated in front of the courthouse steps.

"This is bitchin'" Marty said, leaning over the water. The bottom of the lake was made of glass and they could see the shoppers below scurrying about. "I wonder how they keep the glass from breaking."

"I don't know," Amelia said distractedly, standing on her tiptoes and straining her neck, "steel reinforcement probably—Hey, do you see Jennifer anywhere?"

Marty straightened up and looked around the crowded square. He saw plenty of women, old, young, skinny, fat, but none of them looked like they could be an older version of Jennifer.

"Nope," he said, frowning. He looked at his watch, "we still have about a half an hour. Calm down, Aims…why are you so worked up?"

"I don't know," Amelia said, sitting down on one of the big rocks surrounding the lake. "I…I just don't want anything terrible to happen."

"All we gotta do is steal a piece of paper, right?" Marty sat down next to her, "How hard can that be? Our future will be fine."

Amelia looked at him. Emmett had said the words, she had read them in the newspaper, but the fact that they were destined to be married hadn't hit her until Marty had said "our" future. They had just started dating and suddenly marriage and children and _real life_ were being thrust in their faces. Amelia felt overwhelmed by the whole thing, overwhelmed and a little scared. Marty would be her first and apparently last boyfriend. The thought was uncomfortably limiting. Not that she thought Marty couldn't make her happy, that wasn't the case at all. They were just so young, too young to be worrying about mortgage payments and diapers. Amelia didn't want to think of her youth as something as fleeting as it was turning out to be.

Marty turned away after the words "our future" had accidentally escaped his lips. He concentrated hard on the holographic projector, embarrassed to look at her. They were in such an awkward position and Marty slightly resented Emmett for putting them there. Why couldn't Emmett figure out how to stop Jennifer all by himself? Why did he have to drag them into this mess, tell them how they end up in thirty years, and create an aurora of discomfort so thick Marty could cut it with a knife? They had just started dating; marriage was the furthest thing from his mind! (The closest was a dark movie theatre where no one could see them) All he wanted to do was have fun and get to know Amelia better, but the knowledge of them as future husband and wife dumped a lot of fun killing expectations on his shoulders. At least, Marty felt it did.

"Do you want to go walk around the mall while we're waiting?" Amelia asked timidly, interrupting his thoughts.

"What? Yeah, sounds great."

They hopped off the rock and silently headed for the tunnel leading beneath the lake, both still preoccupied with their own thoughts. Marty took her hand halfway down the steps but didn't look at her. Amelia felt how mechanical the motion was and knew he was thinking along the same lines she was. It didn't necessarily make her feel any better, but it was nice to know her thoughts weren't grossly irrational.

The stairs evened out to flat ground and the tunnel opened into a spacious shopping pavilion. The ceiling was roughly fifty or sixty feet high and capped with the glass bottom of the lake. They looked up and saw fish swimming close to the glass, bumping up against the clear surface in confusion before wiggling out of sight. The length of the pavilion stretched on for about a mile or so with the shop fronts lining the walls and the restaurants located down the center. Amelia immediately spotted Bella Rosa restaurant with its Tuscan design and loud, somewhat overbearing Italian themed music.

"How much time do we have left?" Amelia asked impatiently.

"Twenty minutes or so," Marty said, checking his watch again. Amelia sighed heavily.

They started to wander around, making sure to keep close to the restaurant. None of the shops near them were particularly interesting but they stopped and "window shopped" in front of every display they could in the hopes of killing time. Marty and Amelia were studying a vacuum cleaner kiosk when someone calling Marty's name made them jump.

"Hey, McFly!"

Marty tensed and turned around slowly. Two very familiar figures stood behind him, but what they were doing together Marty had no idea. Biff and Needles, even though they had an age gap of about forty years, both looked no more than eighteen. It was impossible. How could they be in the same time period…unless... Comprehension practically punched Marty in the stomach. He wasn't looking at Biff and Needles; he was looking at their descendants. Marty stared at them, dumfounded.

"Look at him, Nate," the Biff look-a-like said with a smirk, "he's so stupid he doesn't even know his own name!"

"I thought we told you never to come in here, McFly?" Nate Needles said. He was almost a carbon copy of his father. Except for his hair, he had Jennifer's hair color.

"Well…I…um…" Marty stuttered, too shocked to form sentences.

"Spit it out, McDweeb," Nate growled. "Or do Griff and I have to beat it outta you?" He balled his hands into fists and took a step forward.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom system. _The time is: 5:15pm. The time is: 5:15pm. _

Nate froze and shot a glance in the direction of the entrance tunnel. Jennifer and Needles had appeared and were walking toward the restaurant. Marty watched Nate's inner struggle rage. On the one hand, he had a McFly who was blatantly disregarding his authority and needed to be taught a lesson via a good old fashioned beating. One the other, his parents had just entered the mall and being grounded was one of Nate's least favorite hobbies. Turning back to Marty, he glared for several seconds before allow his hands to relax.

"Tell you what, McFly," Nate sneered, getting up in Marty's face, "Griff and I are feeling generous today. If you and you're girlfriend are outta here by 5:45 we won't kill you. Sound good?"

Then he turned and marched off. Griff, who looked like someone had just canceled Christmas, slouched moodily after him.

"What the hell was that?" Amelia asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"I have no idea," Marty shook his head.

"Why did they want to beat you up?"

"I think they thought I was somebody else," Marty said, starting to move toward Bella Rosa.

"Who?"

"Well, we have a son don't we?" Marty said, recalling the _USA Today _article.

"Oh...yeah I guess we do." Amelia did remember seeing a boy in the photograph. His face, unlike the two girls', had been slightly out of focus but he had definitely been there.

They fell silent as they approached the restaurant, not wanting to give themselves away. The dining area was "open air", or "open pavilion" in this case, and they could see Jennifer and Needles sitting in a booth close to where the kitchen building was. Giving them a wide berth, Marty and Amelia crept through the throngs of dining guests and sunk into the booth directly behind them. Jennifer and Needles were already talking.

"—can't see how this is going to solve anything," Needles muttered.

"Of course you can't," Jennifer said bitterly. They heard papers rustling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Doug, I'm not fighting with you right now, alright? He'll be here any minute," Jennifer's voice held a tense excitement.

"Who's fighting? I just don't get why he's still such a thorn in your side. It's been thirty years for Christ's sake."

There was a slam. Jennifer must have banged on the table.

"Damnit, Doug! If you're not going to help me than get the hell out of here!" Jennifer whispered harshly. She may as well have shouted.

"I'll help you," Needles voice softened with defeat. "You know I'd do anything for you, babe."

There was a moment of strained silence.

"Where's the waitress," Jennifer snapped, changing the subject. "I need some wine."

Amelia and Marty exchanged a look. Despite the fact that she was minutes away from ruining their future, they felt tremendously sorry for Jennifer. She had been their best friend, now look at her. In a marriage she clearly didn't want, consumed with anger, depressed…the guilt they felt was overwhelming. Even if they did manage to save their own future, what would become of Jennifer? Where would she end up?

Amelia slumped back in her seat. As she did, she caught a glimpse of something white peeking out from Jennifer's side of the booth. The insurance policy! Nudging Marty, she hunched over and prepared to make a grab at it. Her hand was inches away when Marty yanked her back. The next moment, a shockingly familiar figure strolled by and plopped himself in Jennifer's booth.

Marty wasn't sure how it felt to have a heart attack but he was certain the experience must be something like watching a forty-seven-year-old version of yourself walk into an Italian restaurant. When he first spotted himself strolling toward Jennifer's booth all the air escaped from his lungs. He forgot where he was and what he was doing. All he could see was his face, his much older face, striding confidently toward the back of the seating area. Then, in a fleeting moment of consciousness, he remembered Amelia and pulled her back to the safety of their booth.

"Was that…you?" Amelia whispered when they heard the soft _whoosh _of someone sitting down.

"Yeah," Marty breathed back. He tried to call his future face to mind but shock didn't permit it.

"They're talking again."

A low mumbled of voice had begun on the other side of the backrest. Marty and Amelia strained their ears to hear.

"—afternoon, Doug, Jennifer," Marty's voice came from the other side of the booth. It was strange to say the least.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McFly," Jennifer said with all the ice and formality she could muster.

"Afternoon," Needles added.

"Well, suppose we should get down to business. My wife and I have plans tonight so I'm afraid I can't stay very long."

"It will take two minutes I assure you. I have the papers right here, all you have to do is sign them." They heard Jennifer scoop up the papers and hand them across the table.

"Do you mind if I read them first?"

There was a tense silence.

"I thought you had to get home?" Jennifer said with a forced calm. She sounded like time-bomb that could go off at any moment.

"Well…I was hoping that you and Dou—Mr. Needles would let me take them to Amelia first before we agreed on anything."

"I assure you, Mr. McFly," Jennifer said tersely, "that we at Millennium Insurance take great pride in our paper work. There is absolutely nothing out of order."

"Oh I know, I just think Amelia will want to look at it that's all. I don't think that's too unreasonable."

"We—"

"Neither do I," Needles interjected, "take as much time as you need, Mr. McFly."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this but I really have to go. I'll fax these to you as soon as I can." Marty pushed off the bench. "Goodbye, Jennifer."

"Good bye," the words were cold.

Future Marty strode past them again, the insurance papers grasped tightly in his hand. Marty and Amelia scrambled as quietly as they could out of the booth and hurried to follow him.

"Take as long as you want? If you weren't my husband I'd fire you!" They heard Jennifer snap as they half ran half walked out of Bella Rosa.

"Where the hell did you go?" Amelia asked as they rejoined the crowds of shoppers.

"Over there!" Marty exclaimed suddenly, pointing at his own retreating back.

Marty and Amelia began to make their way across the pavilion, keeping one eye on future Marty's back at all times. They were halfway to the tunnel when fate took a very nasty turn.

"Hey, McFly, I thought I told you to be outta here by 5:45? It's 5:46, princess, know what that means? Game over!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing.

READ AND REVIEW : )

***author's note***

**Ok, so after a long and annoying week of this site beind DOWN :( I present you with the third chapter!!!! I'm sorry it took so long. I'm having a crazy mad style time at school right now. No lie, guys, I've got about two hours of sleep under my belt this week. Anyway...ENJOY!**

2015—Downtown Hill Valley

October 21st, 5:50pm

"Hey, McFly, I thought I told you to be outta here by 5:45? It's 5:46, princess, know what that means? Game over!" Nate said as he cut in front of them. Griff followed close behind and cracked his knuckles threateningly. By the look on his face, Christmas had been called on again. "It's too bad I have to beat you up, McIdiot. This'll be the second time this week, you're not gonna remember your name pretty soon."

"Nate, buddy, I was just going," Marty said, trying to skirt around him.

"Not so fast, _buddy,_" Nate sneered, stopping him with a shove. "I'm not through with you yet."

Griff snickered and Nate grabbed a fistful of Marty's shirt. Instinctively, Marty pulled back and punched Nate clean in the jaw. He staggered backwards and fell against a very surprised Griff. Knowing that they only had about two more seconds to live if they stayed where they were, Marty grabbed Amelia's hand and the two of them made a mad dash for the tunnel. A cluster of shoppers dove out of their way as they streaked by and Marty shouted a hurried apology over his shoulder.

Nate and Griff were hot on their tails now. Amelia and Marty could hear them pushing their way through people and knocking down displays. Nate started to shout at them and Marty wondered vaguely if death threats were really the way to go if you wanted somebody to _stop _running from you. He chanced a look over his shoulder and was startled to see there was only about ten feet separating them from Nate and Griff. Marty pushed himself to run faster and tightened his grip on Amelia's hand, practically dragging her behind him. They reached the opening to the tunnel a second later and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Do you see yourself?" Amelia panted as the opening to the street above drew nearer.

"No," Marty said. "Then again, I'm a little more focused on not getting the crap kicked outta me right now, ya know?"

Marty and Amelia hauled themselves the last few feet out of the tunnel and onto the level ground of the sidewalk. They could hear the echoing shouts of Nate and Griff growing closer and knew that stopping wasn't an option yet. Marty looked around frantically, desperately trying to find something that would make getting away from those two idiots easier. Across the lake he saw a couple of kids playing on what looked to be scooters. Pushing how completely déjà vu the scenario was from his mind, he grabbed Amelia's hand again and tore down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Marty called as they closed the gap between them and the kids, "hey, hey, hey, little girls! Little girls, stop! I need to borrow your—hoverboards?"

"Hey, give that back!" One of the girls protested.

"Sorry, kid, I'll pay you back I promise," Marty said, yanking the handlebars off of the boards. He didn't have time to be picky about modes of transportation. It was a board, he could ride it, problem solved.

He handed Amelia a hoverboard and threw one on the ground for himself. It caught itself about ten inches off the ground and bobbed lightly in the air. Marty was about to step on when he noticed Amelia was still clinging to hers, looking terrified.

"What's the matter?" Marty asked.

"Marty…I…I can't ride this," Amelia said shakily.

"What do you mean? Aims, they'll be out here any minute!" Marty exclaimed, shooting a glance at the tunnel entrance.

"I know, Marty, but I can't even roller skate! I'll die on this thing!"

"Aims," Marty said, trying to keep his composure, "you're gonna die if you don't get on the board. Do you think those guys aren't gonna come after you too?"

Amelia bit her lip and looked at the hoverboard. Marty was right of course but that didn't make her want to ride it anymore. She just knew it would be more of a problem than a solution.

"Marty—"

"McFly! You better pray that I don't catch you, you Irish bug!" Nate and Griff had finally made it to the top of the tunnel and were hurdling in their direction.

"AMELIA! GET ON THE BOARD!" Marty yelled.

Startled, Amelia threw the hoverboard to the ground and jumped on. It wobbled and she almost lost her balance. Marty was beside her almost instantly, supporting her front behind. She grabbed onto his arms and held on for dear life.

"Kick off," Marty instructed.

They both pushed off at the same time and the hoverboards lurched forward. Amelia winced but kept her eyes open. Marty gave her and extra shove before letting go and sailing off to the right. Amelia glared at him, angry he wasn't still holding on, but the adrenaline pumping through her system kept her from toppling over. She kicked at the air again and the hoverboard zoomed forward.

Nate and Griff had found hoverboards of their own, probably by stealing them like Marty had, and were quickly catching up with them. Amelia was not a strong enough skater to trust herself turning around but Marty looked over his shoulder periodically, the frequency of which was not comforting. She could hear Nate laughing and Griff grunting stupidly and guessed they weren't far behind. Amelia kicked harder still and next to her Marty crouched into a more aerodynamic position. They rounded a bend in the sidewalk and made a daring attempt to cross the street. Narrowly missing a truck, Marty and Amelia hopped onto the curb with Marty nearest to the street.

"Are they still behind us?" Amelia asked stiffly, keeping her eyes glued ahead of her.

"MCFLY! YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT NOW!" Nate yelled, closer than either of them expected.

"Eh…I think so," Marty said.

Nate and Griff pulled up parallel to them, riding in the street instead of on the sidewalk. Griff was sporting a heavy metal baseball bat and started swinging it wildly at Marty, who had to swerve back and forth to dodge it. They streaked past a fire-hydrant and Griff's bat smashed into it sending a spray of water ten feet in the air. The collision caused Nate and Griff to bump into each other and gave Marty and Amelia the opportunity to put a few feet in between them. Pushing off the ground hard, they hurdled toward the Texaco station and several of the cars parked there. They were about ten feet away when Amelia saw Future Marty sitting in a silver Volvo at one of the automated gas pumps. A plan formulated in her mind. It was a stretch but it just might work.

"Marty, you're at the gas station!" Amelia called, glancing quickly to the right. "Keep Nate and Griff busy, I'm gonna try and get the papers."

"Right!" Marty replied. He stretched out a hand and caught a street sign as he passed it, turning himself around. Then he rocketed off back toward Nate and Griff.

Amelia slowed the board down as she drew closer to the Volvo. Silently, she soared around to the passenger side and peeked in the window. Future Marty was busy watching the commotion being made by Nate and Griff and Amelia straightened up a little. She squinted through the tinted glass and saw the insurance papers sitting on the back seat. Her heart leapt triumphantly before she realized she didn't know where to go from there. If she opened the door Future Marty would hear her, if she didn't get the papers…well not getting the papers wasn't an option. Amelia needed a diversion, something that would make Future Marty come out of the Volvo.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind then did a large robotic arm start to descend from above the car. It lowered itself next to the Volvo and start meticulously positioning itself in line with the fuel intake. Amelia had a flash of brilliance. She grabbed a handful of the ridiculous tutu she was wearing and ripped a long chunk off. Then she balled up the fabric and shoved it into the gas spout of the robotic arm. The arm hissed angrily and an alarm sounded. Amelia ducked behind the car and waited. A moment later, Future Marty opened the door to the Volvo and stepped out.

The second he did, Amelia grabbed the car door handle and pulled. It didn't budge. She pulled again, harder this time, in the vain hope that maybe the door would give in to her demands. Not surprisingly, it remained firmly locked. Amelia peeked around the side of the car to make sure Future Marty was still there. Then, getting on her hands and knees and hoping to God that nobody would notice her, she slowly crawled to the driver's side door, going the long way to avoid being caught by Future Marty. Reaching her destination, Amelia stretched out a hand to hit the "unlock" button. Future Marty made a sudden movement and Amelia, terrified at being caught, jumped quickly over the front seat and into the back of the car. Two very shaky heartbeats later, Future Marty was crawling into the Volvo, closing the door, and revving the engine. He was going home, and Amelia was going with him.

Marty, meanwhile, was still trying to shake Nate and Griff but their unwavering determination was making that difficult. No matter how many alleyways he turned down, no matter how many close brushes with speeding hover-cars he led them towards, Nate and Griff remained behind him, persistently sticking to their hoverboards. Marty was getting irritated; he didn't have time to fly around downtown all day long. Desperately, he searched for an out. He saw Jennifer and Needles coming out of the mall tunnel and zoomed off in their direction. Nate and Griff followed, completely oblivious.

He sped faster and faster toward Jennifer, kicking at the air like mad. Behind him Nate and Griff were hollering and trying to match his speed. He tuned them out and raced on, focusing hard on a spot just in front of Jennifer's right foot. Marty grit his teeth as the distance between himself and the Needles' grew increasingly smaller. Then at the very last possible second, Marty turned a sharp ninety degrees to the right. The bloodcurdling scream and dull _thud _behind him told him his plan had worked. As he raced off towards the Texaco to get Amelia, Marty turned around to survey the damage. Nate, Griff, Needles, and Jennifer were all lying in a tangled heap on the sidewalk. He smirked with satisfaction.

The emotion was short lived however. The silver Volvo was no longer at the Texaco station and neither was Amelia. Marty heard the rev of an engine above him and looked up. The car was flying away, back to the highway. And in the backseat, very clearly pressed up against the rear window and waving at him for help, was Amelia. Marty's stomach feel into his shoes. Doc was not going to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own : (

READ AND REVIEW!!

***author's note***

**This took crazy long to update, sorry. I'ma try and punch a couple out this week. Enjoy!!! And thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are bomb!**

2015—Downtown Hill Valley

5:45, Courthouse Mall

Jennifer's POV

She was about ready to kill him. _Take as much time as you need_, was he out of his mind? The longer Marty took to read that insurance policy the more likely he was to discover the flaws in it. They had worked so hard to hide the fraud, to meticulously lace the agreements with lies, and now Douglas just wanted to give Marty free run of it? No. No, this couldn't be happening to her. She had planned this for far too long to be thwarted by her own husband. It was too late in the game for Douglas to develop a conscience. He should have thought about his morality before agreeing to help her put Marty McFly behind bars.

"Now you're mad at me," Needles said, studying her. Jennifer raised her eyebrows curtly but said nothing. Mad wasn't even close to how she felt. "Come on, Jen. Don't you think it would have seemed a little strange if we didn't let him read his own insurance policy? Aren't we trying to avoid suspicion?"

"He was supposed to sign it, Doug," Jennifer snapped, glaring at him.

"Jennifer, be reasonable," Needles urged.

"I am being reasonable," Jennifer hissed. "I think I've been _reasonable _for the last 30 years. Don't you?"

Needles looked away. 30 years. That's how long they had been together. To say it had been blissful would have been a lie. Their relationship was one founded on mutual dislike not love. To be honest, they should never have gotten married in the first place. However, circumstances being what they were _when _they were…not getting married wasn't an option. The Parker family had made that inescapably clear.

He had never meant for it to get so out of hand. When he had concocted his plan he'd imagined Jennifer forgetting all about Marty and magically falling in love with him. But Jennifer hadn't forgotten. She had barreled on in her attempts to win Marty back while he had tried in vain to win her heart. It had gone on like that for some time, thirteen years actually. Needles had pushed the boundaries of their agreement farther and farther, hoping that she would realize her feelings for him. But Jennifer never had. By the time they had both figured out it wasn't going to work as either of them had hoped, it was too late. Nine months later, Nathan had been born. Seventeen years later, they had reached a new level of misery.

Jennifer slid out of the booth and grabbed her purse. She would just go home, put her feet up, have a glass of wine, and ignore Doug for the remainder of her time on earth. That was the only way she could think of to stop herself from murdering him. Not waiting to see if he was following her, Jennifer slung her bag over her shoulder and marched out of Bella Rosa restaurant.

The outer mall looked like a tornado had hit it. Kiosks were tipped over, their goods scattered everywhere. People were scurrying to pick up their spilled purchases, babies were crying in confusion, and the whole atmosphere was one of great irritation. Jennifer pursed her lips and looked around. She saw Nathan and Griff scrambling towards the exit tunnel. Perfect, as if her family hadn't caused her enough annoyance for one day. Now her son and his idiot friend were causing thousands of dollars worth of damage that she would probably be billed for.

"Do you see this?" Jennifer snapped, rounding on her husband. Needles surveyed the damage silently. "I don't even believe this! Your son is going to be grounded until he's thirty if the police don't get him first!"

She stomped off in a huff across the mall with Needles trailing halfheartedly behind. If Nathan thought he was going to get away with destroying the Courthouse Mall after last week's escapade at the Café 80's, he had another thing coming. Her pocketbook was not big enough for his antics.

Jennifer and Needles picked their way through the chaos and started to climb the stairs of the exit tunnel. A few moments later, they emerged into the fading October sunlight. Jennifer searched for her son. He and Griff were soaring around the square, chasing another boy. She was about to nudge Needles and tell him to interfere when something about the boy being chased caught her off guard. Maybe it was the way he moved, or how he held himself on the board. Whatever the reason, Jennifer could've sworn the boy she was looking at was Marty McFly, her Marty.

No sooner had the thought flown into her head than did she dismiss it as ludicrous. It couldn't be her Marty; he hadn't looked like that in thirty years. Besides, she had just seen Marty not ten minutes ago and he most definitely did not look like he was on his way to hoverboard around downtown Hill Valley. Still, the more she looked at him…

All of a sudden the Marty-lookalike, Nathan, and Griff were barreling towards them. Jennifer and Needles had no time to move. Nathan and Griff crashed into them, knocking Jennifer into Needles and Needles onto the pavement. As Jennifer went down she caught a glimpse of a pair of startlingly blue eyes zooming above her. Her breath caught in her throat. _This is impossible… _It couldn't be Marty, could it? She had to find out...

"Damnit, Mom!" Nate screeched from on top of her, pulling Jennfier back to reality. "You let him get away!"

"What do you think you're doing, Nathan John!" Jennifer scolded, pushing herself up off her husband and the ground. She stood up and pulled Nathan to his feet.

"Mom, come on, that little dork is getting away!" Nate screeched, trying to wiggle free and reaching for his hoverboard.

"I don't think so," Jennifer hissed. "You're going home right this moment. Starting now you're grounded indefini—what's this?" She bent and picked up a book that had fallen out of Nathan's pocket upon collision, _Grey's Sports Almanac._ "Shoplifting again? Are you looking to do jail time? Is that what it is?!"

"Mom, come on it's just a book."

"Your mother and I have a reputation to uphold in this town, young man," Needles interjected, getting to his feet. "You could do your part, you know."

"Oh this is rich coming from the two people who are trying to destroy an entire family," Nate spat.

"You watch your mouth," Jennifer growled, raising her hand to him. Nathan flinched. "Go get in the car with your father. You too, Griff," she added, glaring at him. "I'm sure your grandfather will love to hear all about this."

"It was just a McFly, Mrs. Needles," Griff grumbled, picking up his hoverboard. "Gramps is probably the one person who hates them more than yo—"

The look on Jennifer's face silenced him.

"Take then to the car, Doug," Jennifer instructed. "I'll be there in a minute. I want to look at something."

"You heard her, men," Needles said to Nathan and Griff, "march."

Jennifer watched them go and then turned her attention to the Marty-lookalike. He was standing across the street at the mouth of an alley looking fretful and worried. His movements were skittish and he kept glancing up at the sky as if he were waiting for somebody. Intrigued, Jennifer made her way across the street, almanac in hand, and positioned herself within earshot of him and waited. Half a heartbeat later, the sounds of a car landing and frantic voices echoed inside the hallow alleyway. Jennifer strained her ears to hear more.

"Where's Amelia?" one voice said over the roar of the engine.

"He—I took her to my house—my future house!"

Jennifer's heart stopped beating. She knew that voice. She turned her head slightly, using her peripheral vision. There was no doubt in her mind now that the Marty-lookalike _was _Marty. What his eyes had not given her earlier his voice certainly did. But how had he gotten here in 2015? That was what still baffled her. Jennifer listened harder.

"What? Great Scott, Marty, this is terrible! If she encounters her future self the effects could potentially be disastrous!" The speaker paused. Jennifer knew that voice too, Doc Brown. "Quick, get in the DeLorean. We're going to get her. This time machine is proving to be more trouble than it's worth."

There was a scurrying of feet, a slam, and then a roar as the vehicle zoomed off. Jennifer turned and watched it go. Sure enough, it was the DeLorean she remembered seeing all those years ago soaring across the sky of Lyon Estates. She felt a little dizzy.

A time machine? Doc Brown had actually invented a working time machine? Jennifer stood on the sidewalk, her chest heaving excitedly. If this whole "time machine" thing was true then a new door had just been opened for her. She could see the gloriously life destroying possibilities lurking on the other side, waiting for her to unleash them on the McFly family. But how? When? She frowned and crossed her arms, not realizing that she was still holding the almanac Nathan had stolen. It crunched under her arm. Jennifer looked at it.

It was like she had been struck by lightning. The almanac, the time machine, it was almost seamless. That almanac contained statistics from over fifty years of sports history. If anyone in the past got their hands on that kind of information they would be unstoppable. But who should she give it to? For a brief second she considered herself but pushed it aside. Why just ruin half of Marty's life? Why not ruin all of it? But who—Griff's words ran through her mind, _"Gramps is probably the one person who hates them more than you do"_. He was right. Biff Tannen possessed a hatred for the McFly's that ran deep and profound. If anyone could make Marty's life a living hell, he could.

Clutching the almanac tightly in her fist, Jennifer hailed a cab and gave the driver the McFly's home address. She would call Douglas in a bit and tell him to go ahead without her. At the moment she just wanted to relish in her own genius. Jennifer settled back in her seat and let the taste of thirty years worth of pent up revenge fill her mouth. It was metallic, brassy almost. It was delicious.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

READ AND REVIEW : )

***author's note***

**Wow...it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about lying to you guys in my last note and saying I was going to have a couple of chapters up. Clearly that didn't happen : P I hope you enjoy this one though. I'm not sure when the next will be up, just keep checking.**

2015—The McFly Home

6:25pm

Amelia felt the Volvo shift gears and ease into a slow descent. Her senses suddenly on high alert, she pressed herself harder against the floor of the car. Future Marty piloted the Volvo gracefully onto the pavement and in one seamless movement began to propel the car to its final destination. The dark outside was broken periodically by the evenly placed street lamps. Every few moments, one would cast a startling glow across the backseat and threaten to expose Amelia's hiding place. Biting her lip and praying that Future Marty's interest remained steadfastly ahead of him, she shoved herself farther and farther into the corner of the Volvo.

The car glided silently across the blacktop, turned a sharp right, a more delicate left, and slowed as it hit the curb. She saw Future Marty hit a button on the dashboard and heard the metallic grinding of gears. The Volvo inched slowly forward a few more feet then stopped dead. The metallic clinking started again and a moment later the car was plunged into total darkness.

A hand reached back and groped around in the dark. Several times it came a little too close to where Amelia was curled, scarcely daring to breath, before mercifully passing her by. Finally, after several heart stopping moments, Future Marty found what he was looking for (the insurance papers), swiveled back to the front seat, and got out of the car.

Amelia lay on the floor of the Volvo for a while. She closed her eyes and took several deep steadying breaths. Her heart was racing, threatening to pound its way out of her chest. A cold sweat had broken out on her forehead and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Her limbs felt like jelly and were still trembling from the threat of discovery. Collecting herself as best she could, Amelia sat up and peered cautiously out of a window.

Black Nothingness stretched before her eyes. The tinted windows combined with the obviously dark interior of the building made seeing anything impossible. Blindly, she ran her hand across the door in search of the handle and a way out. Locating it, Amelia tugged on it gently and the door opened with a muffled _click. _Then, carefully, she stepped out of the Volvo onto cold hard cement and shut the door behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she began to be able to make out shapes in the darkness. The large hulking mass of the Volvo sat immobile behind her, something that resembled a workbench to her right and to her left the faintly glowing rectangular shape of the door Future Marty must have gone through. By her surroundings, and the overpowering smell of gasoline and car oil, Amelia surmised she was inside a garage. Future Marty's garage. Her garage, and the glowing door must lead inside the main house. This was definitely not a good place to be. If anyone was to find her…well, she didn't even want to think about the cosmic repercussions something like that would entail. Not to mention the extensive grounding she would face from her father.

Frantically, Amelia started searching for a way out. Her eyes were fairly well adjusted to the dark now and she could make out more than just outlines. Next to the workbench there was a row of shelves piled high with lawn equipment and car maintenance chemicals that stretched clear to the other side of the garage. No way out there. Picking her way through a tangle of tubing that was sprawled out on the cement, Amelia half walked half tripped to the opposite wall. That side, however, proved to be just as unhelpful in the escaping department. The long white wall was laden with old posters of cars, bands from the 80's, and novelty street signs that read things like "McFly Drive" and "Marty Boulevard", but no door.

Amelia whined aloud and ran a hand through her hair. She was growing more and more desperate as the seconds ticked by. Any moment now somebody could enter the garage. Her eyes darted around the room and landed on the big aluminum garage door. She bit her lip. It wasn't the best option, it would be loud and sure to attract the attention of whoever was inside the house, but at the moment it was all she had. She would have to go back inside the car, get the door opener, and escape that way. Grimacing at the thought of the racket she was about to make, Amelia made a mental note about the convenience of traditional doors and how much she'd like to have one in her garage one day. Then she hurried to the driver's side door of the Volvo and pulled on the handle. The door resisted. She pulled again but nothing happened. It was locked. With a frustrated yelp she aimed a hearty kick at a tire and collapsed against the Volvo's frame.

Ten feet away from her the glowing rectangular outline shone brightly in the otherwise pitch black garage. Amelia stared at it. Venturing into the unknown interior of her future home with an older version of herself wandering about didn't exactly thrill her, but it was her only available option. She wasn't about to sit on the cement and do nothing. Gritting her teeth, Amelia got to her feet, crossed to the door, and gingerly pushed it open a crack. A brilliant light sliced through the darkness of the garage and hit Amelia square in the face. She squinted and opened the door just enough to squeeze through. After making sure that no one was around, Amelia sidled herself through the crack and stepped into her future self's laundry room.

The room was entirely white, from the walls to the tile to the washer and dryer lining the wall to her right. Everything was a blinding shade of white. Florescent lights hanging overhead illuminated the small space and made the room seem even brighter than it actually was. The overall effect gave Amelia a headache.

Amelia hurried across the room to the door opposite her. She grasped the silver door handle, gently turned the knob, and opened the laundry room door. The hallway beyond was empty, silent, and dark. Taking a deep breath, Amelia tiptoed out of the laundry room and started down the long carpeted hallway. Up ahead of her, on the left, a door was open about a fourth of the way and voices were softly filtering out of it. Flattening herself against the wall, Amelia crept as close to the opening as she could without being seen. She strained her ears to hear.

"So all we have to do is sign these and everything is fine? The business is completely insured?" Amelia's stomach jolted as her own voice met her ears.

"That's what the Needles' said," Future Marty said with a sigh.

"Then why didn't you just go ahead and do it at the restaurant?" Her voice had an edge of irritation to it. "I don't understand what all the fuss is about."

"I just thought you'd like to see it, that's all," Future Marty said gently. "It affects you, you know. If I die the record label goes to you and the kids. I thought you'd like to read over the agreement and make sure everything is the way you want it."

There was a pause. Then Future Amelia spoke.

"Don't say things like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you dying…"

Amelia heard Future Marty laugh and the sounds of kissing.

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured. "It's just precaution."

Another pause, the shuffling of papers.

"Marty, you know I don't understand all this legal nonsense. Let's just sign and be done with it."

"No!" Amelia breathed, forcing herself not to barge into the room and snatch the papers away.

"Hey, Liz," a voice said behind her, making her jump.

Amelia chanced a look behind her. A girl, maybe fourteen with curly auburn hair, was headed away from her down the hallway. She turned into the laundry room and a few moments later Amelia heard the soft humming of the dryer.

"Liz?" Amelia whispered, frowning.

All of a sudden, Amelia heard the door behind her open wider. She stood frozen where she was, half turned down the dark hallway, paralyzed with fear. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

"Elizabeth?" Amelia's own voice was above her, pressing down the back of her neck. "What in heaven's name are you doing sneaking around in the dark?"

"I…I dropped something…"Amelia fell to her knees and ran her hands wildly over the carpet.

"Do you need any help?" Amelia heard Future Marty ask.

"Nope, no…I'm fine." Amelia muttered into the carpet.

"Alright…well, when you're finished come to dinner."

Then they left. Amelia could barely breathe. Had they really not noticed she wasn't "Elizabeth"? Had they really just passed her by? Were the cosmos not going to collapse around her? Amelia twisted her body back to its normal position. Her future self and Marty were already gone. With a sigh of relief, she pushed herself to her feet and darted into the room they had just exited. The insurance papers were laying spread out on a table in the middle of the room. Without stopping to think, Amelia grabbed them and hurried as quietly as she could from the room and down the hallway. She headed in the direction her future self had gone, making sure to keep on high alert.

The hallway opened up into a large living room. To her right, what looked to be a kitchen. To her left, a marble entrance hall and the door. Amelia's insides twisted excitedly at the sight of it. For a moment she danced in the entranceway to the hall, unsure about crossing the vast empty space between where she stood and the door. Then she heard footfalls behind her and threw caution to the wind. Sprinting across the living room, she fairly threw herself at the front door. She must have hit something when she collided with the door because it burst open upon impact, dumping her onto the front porch and somebody's Nikes.

"What the hell, Liz?" A male voice said, cracking slightly. Amelia looked up and gasped. The boy looking at her was the spitting image of Marty, her Marty. The only difference was the color of his eyes. He offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. "Dad's gonna kill you for breaking—"

He broke off midsentence as Amelia's face caught the porch light. She saw confusion in his eyes. He knew she wasn't "Elizabeth". Terrified, Amelia yanked her hand out of his grasp and sprinted away from him down the empty street. He called after her, yelling for her to come back, but Amelia ignored him. Her feet slapped the blacktop in a rhythm as fast as her heartbeat. She didn't know where she was going. All Amelia knew was that she had to get as far away from that house and her future life as possible. She just hoped her father and Marty would find her.


	6. Chapter 6

***author's note***

**I'M BACK!!! Yes, summer is here and I am finally able to continue my fic!!! Hooray! Please read, review, and enjoy my glorious return to FanFiction!!!!**

2015—Downtown Hill Valley

6:00, The Courthouse Mall

Marty's POV

Marty paced nervously at the mouth of the alleyway where Emmett had dropped them off. He kept his eyes glued to the sky, desperately searching for any sign of the approaching DeLorean. His stomach felt like it had turned to lead, and the feeling only got worse as the seconds ticked by. Who knew how fast that Volvo could fly, Amelia could be close to her destination by now. Close to being discovered, and who could say what cataclysmic events would ensue from there. Doc had predicted something along the lines of total annihilation...and that was his "Best Case Scenario". For a moment Marty was stuck on the image of the earth exploding and Amelia crouching helplessly in the backseat of the silver Volvo. He felt suddenly nauseous.

"C'mon, Doc" Marty muttered, alternating glances from his watch to the sky and back again. "C'mon!"

He was just about to give up and find his own way when the DeLorean came zooming into view from between two buildings. It circled the alleyway for a moment and then gently touched down between the shops. Marty ran to the driver's side door and reached it just as Doc was opening the hatch.

"Doc, I—"

"Where's Amelia?" Emmett asked, concern already festering in his eyes. His circling must have been an attempt at locating his obviously missing daughter

"He—I took her to my house—my future house!"

Emmett's eyes widened even more.

"What? Great Scott, Marty, this is terrible! If she encounters her future self the effects could potentially be disastrous! Quick, get in the DeLorean. We're going to get her. This time machine is proving to be more trouble than it's worth."

Marty hauled himself to the passenger side and pulled open the door. A fuzzy face leapt at him almost instantly, tongue lapping excitedly at the air. Einstein was buckled into what should have been Marty's seat. Giving Emmett a sideways glance, Marty undid Einstein's seatbelt and gently prodded him into sitting in between the seats. The dog whined but obliged and Marty was able to climb in. The moment he had slammed the door, Emmett revved the engine and the car zoomed off into the air.

Neither of them spoke. Emmett's eyes were steadfastly glued to the stretch of sky in front of him, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. Marty could see the cogs turning in his brain as he searched for the answer and the periodic flashes of pain and disappointment when nothing would come. He looked away from Doc, feeling uncomfortable that they shared what should have been Doc's own private pain, and gently stroked Einstein instead. He wanted to say something encouraging, something that would let Doc know how much he too cared for Amelia, but everything he could think of would sound lame in comparison to what Doc could say. He was her father after all; he had known her for seventeen years…he loved her. Marty was barely an acquaintance when held up next to that.

They sped along in tense silence for some time. Marty didn't bother to ask how Emmett knew the way to his future home, blind acceptance was something he was getting rather good at. He scratched Einstein behind his ears and tried to peer out his window to the streets below. A light fog had begun to drift in with the sunset and it obscured Marty's vision. Frustrated, he slumped back in his seat and checked his watch. The lead in his belly tightened again when he saw how much time had elapsed.

"Here," Emmett said suddenly, making Marty jump. He hit a button on the dashboard and the DeLorean began to descend. Marty pressed his nose against the glass but he still couldn't see a thing. A few seconds later the car touched pavement with a gentle _thud. _

Like a flash, Emmett was out of his seat and erect on the ash vault. Marty started to unbuckle himself but Emmett stopped him.

"No, you stay with the car, Marty. I can't risk somebody stumbling onto it unguarded."

"But, Doc, what about Amelia? I can't just sit here while she's in danger!"

"Marty, I appreciate how fond of her you are but I assure you I am fully capable of locating my daughter by myself," there was a bite to his words that Marty didn't quite understand.

"But, Doc…I want to help."

"I think you've been enough of a help for one day, Martin…watch the car."

_Martin? _Marty thought as he watched Emmett's retreating back disappear into a mix of fog and darkness. Did Doc blame him for all this? He had certainly never heard that tone from him before…and he had most definitely never been referred to as Martin. But Doc must know that it wasn't his fault…or was it. Maybe he was to blame. Maybe if he had gone to get the papers instead of her, Amelia wouldn't be missing right now. _No, _he thought bitterly,_ she'd just be black and blue from getting the crap kicked out of her by Nate and Griff. _So, what? He couldn't win? He was either the irresponsible jerk who allowed Amelia to get carted off to who-knows-where, or the irresponsible jerk who allowed her to get beat up. And now his punishment was to sit in a car and do absolutely nothing while she was still in some sort of immediate danger. Wonderful. Muttering curses under his breath, he settled himself farther down in his seat and crossed his arms moodily.

"This is ridiculous, Einstein," Marty snarled after several agonizing seconds. "She's out there! I can't just sit here like everything is ok!" Einstein whimpered sympathetically and nuzzled his shoulder. "I should be helping! If he blames me so much why isn't he making me fix it!" He punched the dashboard in anger. Einstein growled. "Sorry, Einie."

Einstein licked his cheek and curled up on the driver's seat. Marty closed his eyes and banged the back of his head into the headrest several times. If a massive guilt trip was what Doc had been going for…mission accomplished.

Suddenly, Einstein stirred next to him. He perked his ears up and lifted his head off of his paws. Marty watched him intently. A high pitched whine escaped the dog's throat and his head cocked to one side. Marty directed his attention to where Einstein was staring. All he could see was thick black fog, but Einie was still intently gazing into it. Marty sat forward in his seat and strained his ears to hear whatever it was Einstein was picking up. Then it came to him, the rhythmic slap of sneakers on cement. Whoever it was was pounding their way toward them. Marty squinted into the fog. The high beams of the DeLorean glanced off of something, something bright and metallic. Marty's heart leapt. He jumped out of the car and sprinted in the direction the reflection came from.

"Amelia!" He yelled into the haze, "Is that you?"

"Marty?" Amelia's voice met his ears and he felt the lead in his belly turn into helium. "Marty, where are you?"  
They groped around in the fog for several moments before coming in contact with each other. The moment Marty had located her hand he pulled her to his chest and crashed his mouth on top of hers. In his abandon he thrust his tongue into her mouth and pressed her tighter against his body. Amelia flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back wholeheartedly. Then she started to cry. Tears of relief and joy and terror ran down her cheeks and pooled where their mouths met, salting their kiss.

"Aims, I was so worried. What happened? Are you alright? Where's your dad?"

"I'm fine, Marty," she choked in between sobs, "I'm fine, they didn't recognize me. What do you mean where's my dad?"

"You mean he didn't find you?" Marty asked, drying her eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

"No. I snuck out of the house and then bolted. When did you get here?"

"Five, ten minutes ago. You must have passed each other in the fog and not noticed. C'mon, we'll catch up with him before _he _has a chance to get caught."

Marty took her hand and the two ran back to the DeLorean. Einstein was barking madly inside and flinging himself against the doors. When he saw Amelia his tail beat wildly back and fourth and his vigorous attempts at escape tripled in urgency. Marty went to the passenger side door and tried to open it carefully. Just as he did, Einstein thrust his entire weight onto the door, causing it to burst open. The next second he was bounding down the dark and empty street, hurdling away from them both.

"Einstein, no!" Amelia called. Without thinking she began to run after him, calling his name at the top of her lungs.

"Amelia!" Marty, who had been knocked backwards by Einstein and the door, pushed himself off the ground and sprinted after her. "Amelia come back! We can get him later!"

But Amelia continued to run after Einstein, and Marty continued to chase both of them…leaving the DeLorean open and alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own. But we all knew that. **

**R&R!!! : D **

2015—Hilldale

6:45pm

Jennifer's POV

The cab pulled through the opening to Hilldale and hissed to a stop next to the curb. Jennifer reached into her bag and handed the driver a fistful of money before shoving the door open and hauling herself out of the vehicle. Fog blinded her instantly and she widened her eyes in an attempt to see better. It didn't help. Next to her the cab's exhaust backfired, making her cough. Irritated, Jennifer rapped on the door. The cab rumbled, pulled away from the curb, and disappeared into the fog.

Jennifer hugged her coat tighter and started down the sidewalk, her heels clicking smartly on the concrete and echoing in the otherwise still night air. The streetlights glowed dimly overhead and barely cut through the thick layer of haze. Somewhere ahead of her a dog barked, making her jump before she remembered her dignity. Composing herself, Jennifer walked faster down the sidewalk. A few strides later she reached the corner. Biting her lip, Jennifer stood under the street sign debating what way to go.

"_Amelia? Is that you?"_

Jennifer's ears perked up at the sound of what was distinctly Marty's voice. She strained to hear what direction he was yelling from.

_"Marty?"_

A second voice, Amelia's by the pitch of it, echoed from her right. Jennifer set off at a trot, careful to run on the balls of her feet and stifle the sharp sound of her heels. They had stopped yelling by this time and all Jennifer could make out was the distant rumble of two voices in conversation. She pushed herself to move faster, afraid that by the time she caught up with them they would be gone. After a few moments the voices began to grow louder and more distinct. Jennifer slowed down as much as she could while still moving and silently thanked God for the fog and the cover it provided. About fifteen feet in front of her she could make out two shapes moving around in the fog and one large solid mass to the right of them. Jennifer froze where she stood. She watched the figures move towards what was obviously the DeLorean and open one of its doors. A dog barked loudly and Jennifer held her breath, afraid that the animal had smelled her. Fortunately, the dog took off in the opposite direction. Seconds later, the figures ran off in pursuit of it.

Jennifer waited until she could no longer hear the sounds of their shoes on the pavement before rushing towards the DeLorean. She almost couldn't believe her luck. The two had sprinted away and left the car not only running, but unlocked and open as well. It was almost an invitation for her to steal it. Laughing to herself, Jennifer closed the passenger side door, opened the door to the driver's side and settled herself into the seat.

The smile slipped from her lips almost instantly when she saw all the luminous buttons and display screens adorning the car's dashboard. Jennifer slumped back in the seat as her frown continued to grow. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Who knows what kind of crazy gadgets Doc Brown had installed in the car. She didn't want to push the wrong button and have the whole thing blow up on her. Carefully, she scanned the dashboard. Next to a darkened display screen was a switch. Gritting her teeth, Jennifer flipped it to the "on" position. The screen lit up, displaying several dates and times. Underneath that display was a keypad. Jennifer reached out and pressed the "Clear" button on the keypad. The dates and times vanished and left a single blinking red line in their wake. A light bulb suddenly went on in Jennifer's head. She punched in several numbers, threw the car into drive, and sped off down the street

She wasn't sure how long it would take or fast she would have to go, so Jennifer turned down the longest straightest road she could think of and floored the accelerator. Nervously she watched the speedometer climb. As the needle neared eighty the DeLorean began to shake. The temperature inside the car dropped several degrees and bluish-white sparks flew off the hood. Jennifer clutched the steering wheel and pressed herself against the back of the seat. A flash and several _bangs_ later, she was careening through an open field.

"Shit!" Jennifer yelled, slamming on the breaks.

The DeLorean fishtailed on the slick grass and churned up clumps of earth before bumping to a stop just before a rather large oak tree. For a moment she sat in the driver's seat panting and shaking with adrenaline. Then she slumped against the steering wheel.

"Alright, pull it together, Jen. Come on, girl," Jennifer muttered to herself. She rubbed her face and took a deep breath. It helped a little. She sat up and threw the car in reverse.

A few minutes later, Jennifer was cruising down the road toward Hill Valley. According to the display it was November of 1955. She smirked to herself and stole a glance at her purse on the seat next to her. If she really was where the car said she was, then the hardest part of her plan was over. Now all she had to do was cruise into town, find Biff, and convince him to take the Sports Almanac. It was almost too easy. Giggling at her own cleverness, Jennifer settled back in the seat and made herself comfortable for the drive into town. About ten minutes later however, she saw one small error in her plan. As she came to a cross section of road a Cadillac appeared on her right, preparing to make a left hand turn. She patiently waited for the man to move but he had his eyes glued to the DeLorean in what could only be described as complete and utter terror. Jennifer, a little irritated and unaware of the man's reaction, honked the horn at him. The owner of the car immediately pulled a U-turn and sped off in the opposite direction. Jennifer stared after him in bewilderment until a light bulb went on in her head. The car…she couldn't take the DeLorean into downtown Hill Valley. It was too…well, it wasn't anything anyone in the 1950's was used to. And if the people in town's reaction was anything like the Cadillac's, it would be mass chaos in the streets. She would have to hide the car just before entering town.

"Great," Jennifer muttered to herself as she started the car moving again, "$900.00 Prada shoes and I have to walk into town. Perfect."

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The bell jingled over the door of the café announcing Jennifer's arrival. The man behind the counter stopped what he was doing and looked up. He offered her a warm smile, something Jennifer did not return. Instead she nodded curtly and ignored his attempts to attract her to the counter. Brushing him off, Jennifer unbuttoned her coat and scanned the almost empty restaurant for any signs young Biff. She didn't have to look very hard. In the very last booth, right next to the jukebox, a couple of guys were squished together over a magazine. One of them, a big burly guy with a horrible buzz cut, looked up and caught Jennifer's eye. She knew immediately it was him. Quickly formulating a plan, Jennifer sauntered up to the jukebox and leaned seductively on the controls as she "picked out a song". After making sure Biff and his friends were watching her, Jennifer made her selection, spun around and walked to a booth a little away from theirs, hips swinging madly. Then she settled herself in the booth and waited.

Like clockwork, Biff was inching his way up to her table.

"Excuse me, but you dropped this," he was holding up a pencil (which clearly wasn't hers) and smirking in what he supposed to be a suggestive manner.

"Thanks," Jennifer reached out and took the pencil, careful to brush his hand as she did. "Sit down, kid."

Biff slid into the booth opposite her. Jennifer was about to open her mouth to speak when she felt Biff's foot move up and down her leg. For a minute she was startled, but she quickly covered up her surprise with a charmingly seductive smile.

"Really, kid…we've just met," Jennifer teased, swatting his foot away. "Besides, I've got something important to talk to you about. A sort of business proposition."

Biff gave a start and the suggestive smile flitted off of his face.

"Wait a second…I've heard about girls like you. Listen lady, I'm up for fun like any other guy but I don't gotta pay for mine. Talk to Charlie, he's up for that." Biff nodded to one of his friends in back of him and made to stand up. Jennifer reached out and grabbed the arm of his shirt.

"If you get out of this booth you'll be walking away from the greatest thing that could possibly ever happen to you."

"Look, I told you, I'm not into that."

"I'm not a hooker you idiot," Jennifer whispered fiercely. "Now sit down and listen to me…unless you want to be a car detailer your whole life!"

Confused, Biff sat. Jennifer released her grasp on his arm and dove into her bag. A moment later she produced the sports almanac and slid it across the table at him. Biff just looked at it.

"What is it?"

"That, Biff Tannen, is what is going to make you the richest man in the world."

"How can a book ma—hey, how'd you know my name?"

"That's not important," Jennifer shrugged. "Now listen carefully, this book contains fifty years of sports statistics. Every game, every race, every sporting event is recorded in there, winners and all. You bet on teams using this book…you can't lose."

Biff stared at her and then broke into a laugh.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Jennifer glared at him. "Get a newspaper."

Snickering, Biff got up and snatched a newspaper from next to the door. After he had settled back into the booth Jennifer opened the almanac and flipped to the football section.

"Bet you 100 bucks that Illinois State won 45 to 44 with the final touchdown being scored in the last 5 seconds of the game."

"Lady, you're nuts," Biff laughed.

"Look it up, Tannen," Jennifer growled.

Biff buried himself in the newspaper. Several seconds later he appeared over the top, a look of surprise on his face. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

"Well?"

"No…it's impossible…"

"Take the book, Biff," Jennifer slid it at him again.

Biff picked up the almanac carefully. "Why are you giving this to me? Why not just use it yourself?"

"Let's just say…you'll be able to do more with it than I ever could."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I have negative ownage. **

**Read and Review....I love to get them and they don't take too long to scribble : )**

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter is kinda short...only 900 words or so. Don't hold it against me, it's transitional : ) Also, check out my profile page. I updated it.**

2015—Hilldale

7:15pm

Amelia's POV

"Einstein, stop! Einstein, sit down!" Amelia yelled as she hurdled down the street after him. Einstein ignored her commands and continued to sprint away from her, barking madly.

"Aims, let him go! We can't leave the car alone!" Marty panted as he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and forced her to stop.

"Are you nuts, my dad would freak," she said, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"But the car! He's just a dog, Aims," Marty tried to reason. The moment he spoke the words he wished he hadn't. The look of betrayal and hurt on Amelia's face made him want to crawl under the nearest rock.

"He was my mom's dog," Amelia said softly. She pulled her arm away and started off running again. "Einie!"

Einstein had finally stopped. He was in the middle of someone's front lawn underneath a huge tree. His front paws were propped up on the trunk and he was barking like mad up at the branches. Amelia crept up behind him and managed to get a hold of his collar before he noticed she was there. Einstein continued to bark, however, and clawed wildly at the air when Amelia attempted to yank him away from the tree.

"Einie, what has gotten into you? What are you barking at anyway?" Einstein growled at the tree and tried to lunge at it. Amelia looked up. A white cat was perched obnoxiously on the branch just above her head. "It's just a cat, you bad dog!"

Einstein turned to her with a guilty whimper and sank onto his belly, head in his paws. The cat purred with audible satisfaction. Einie looked up at it and his lips twitched.

"Come on, leave the cat alone." Amelia tugged gently on his collar and Einstein stood up. Another tug and he started to move reluctantly away from the tree.

Marty met up with them a moment later. He tried to meet Amelia's gaze but she wouldn't look at him. She just tightened her hold on Einstein's collar and quickened her stride back to the DeLorean. She knew it was irrational to be upset with him over what he had said, he had only been trying to help. Still, his lapse in sensitivity had hurt her.

"Aims…Aims, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. You know I didn't mean it." Marty fell into stride next to her and shoved his hands into his pockets. He glanced sideways at her.

"Yeah, I know," Amelia said quietly.

"Don't be mad at me, ok? It's just…the car…and your dad's already mad at me because of what happened in town…I just didn't want to screw up big time again."

"Well, calm down cause the car's right there," Amelia said, nodding toward the DeLorean. It was sitting across the street from them, right where they had left it.

She crossed the pavement and pulled open the door of the car. Einstein jumped inside and made himself comfortable between the two seats. Amelia closed the door on him and turned to Marty. He was still watching her carefully, not fully certain that he had been entirely forgiven.

"Come on, Aims, forgive me," he said, moving closer to her. Six inches of air separated them. Amelia felt her face grow suddenly hot.

"You know, that was a really stupid thing to say," Amelia hoped the reddening of her cheeks would be mistaken for anger. It would hardly serve her purpose if Marty thought he had the upper hand.

"I know," Marty said, "and I shouldn't have said it."

Amelia looked at him, his eyes were truthful as ever. She glanced away from him and back again.

"Alright," she muttered. Marty leaned in and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Come on, let's go get your father."

They piled in the car and Marty started the engine. The DeLorean purred softly. Shifting it into drive, Marty turned to her.

"Which direction is our house?"

"Um…" Amelia said, shifting herself around in her seat. "Left, I think…"

"Left it is."

They didn't have to drive very far. About two minutes down the street Emmett, looking even more wild eyed and frizzy haired than normal, came sprinting in their direction. He was waving his hands over his head in a clear attempt to get them to stop. Marty slammed on the breaks and the DeLorean squealed to a halt next to the curb. He pushed open the hatch like door and Doc poked his head inside.

"Marty! Marty I left the letter but she wasn't there. I think we're going to have to—Amelia! Great Scott, how the devil did you find the car?"

"I don't know. Got lucky I guess," Amelia shrugged. Emmett blinked at her and then nodded.

"Right…well…good show. Alright, Marty, move over. We're going back before any of us has another chance to destroy the space time continuum."

Marty jumped out of the driver's seat and ran around to the passenger side as Doc situated himself behind the steering wheel. When everyone was packed inside the cramped confines of the cab, Doc punched the desired numbers into the keypad and shifted the car into gear. Glancing quickly at Marty, Amelia, and Einstein, Doc let his foot fall hard on the accelerator. With a squeal the DeLorean sped off down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Zero Ownage**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Authors Note**

**Ok, so I totally had this chapter written DAYS ago, but my document manager was all janked up for some reason and wouldn't let me upload. Anyway, hope you enjoy!! **

1985—Hill Valley

October 26, 9:30 pm

The familiar sonic booms fired off and the DeLorean jolted violently in mid-air.

"Did we make it? Are we back?" Amelia asked, leaning over Marty to peer out of the window. She could see street lights and illuminated houses below. It _looked_ fairly 1980's-ish.

Just then, a jet airliner soared overhead, narrowly missing the roof of the car and causing it to rock dangerously. Amelia screamed and grabbed hold of Marty's neck while Doc hurriedly tried to right the floundering vehicle.

"I think it's safe to say yes," Emmett said when the DeLorean was sailing smoothly again. "Well, Marty, I suppose I should drop you off before your parents call the authorities."

"Yeah thanks, Doc, that'd be great."

Emmett turned the DeLorean off to the right and started sailing in the direction of Marty's house. Ten minutes later, they were landing in his driveway. The car touched down with a gently _thud_ and Emmett allowed it to idle softly in the driveway. Amelia pushed the door open and crawled off of Marty's lap, allowing him to stand. Shaking out his sleeping legs, he waved goodbye to Doc and hastily planted a kiss on Amelia's cheek before hurrying off around the side of his house. Blushing furiously, Amelia ducked back into the car and slammed the door. She made a point to avoid eye contact with him as he backed off of the driveway.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know," Emmett said as they drove out of Marty's subdivision.

"I know," Amelia said, still not looking at him. "It's just…you're my _dad_ and all…"

"Indeed," Emmett said quietly, flipping on his turn signal. "I suppose your mother would have been better at dealing with boyfriends and the like…"

Amelia's breath caught in her throat at the mention of her mother. She turned to face her father. Now it was his turn to avoid her gaze. He stared steadfastly at the road ahead of him. Amelia realized this was the first time she had been alone with her father since returning from the past…since meeting her mother. There were so many things she wanted to say but a biting lump in her throat prevented her from saying much of anything. She missed Maggie so much, and it broke her heart to have abandoned her in the past like she had had to.

"What did she say…when we didn't come back?" Amelia asked her father softly.

Emmett took a deep breath.

"She was concerned, naturally. Actually, she was more than concerned…she was frantic. She wanted to call the police and make up a missing persons report. I let her." Emmett's voice was no more than a whisper. "Maybe I shouldn't have. When the police couldn't tell her where you and Marty were she…well…she didn't come to work for weeks."

Amelia looked out the window blankly, allowing her focus to shift somewhere just beyond the houses and trees. Her mind was clouded with troubled thoughts of her mother and inside she was kicking herself for causing her so much heartache. Amelia's throat tightened and water obscured her vision. She bit her lip, determined not to cry.

Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop, nearly throwing Amelia against the dashboard. She rounded on her father, but anything she was about to say was forgotten when she saw the look on his face. He was pale and his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Dad, what's the matter?" She asked. He didn't answer, just continued to gap out the window.

Amelia looked around her and gasped. The street they had just turned down looked like a war zone. The stripped skeletal remains of cars sat on either side of the road, looking charbroiled and completely gutted of anything valuable. Sandbags were piled high outside of houses and blocked windows and doors. Some of the houses even had plywood nailed over the openings. Somewhere in the distance a machinegun fired off and was quickly followed by a bloodcurdling scream. Emmett's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Without speaking he floored the accelerator and the DeLorean went screaming off down the crumbling street towards their house.

"Oh my God…What is going on?"

Where their house should have sat was nothing more than a blackened, smoking shell. Emmett parked the car and jumped out. He ran through the ashy grass and up to the charred front door. Amelia followed him. She watched him grasp the door knob and then withdraw his had quickly, cursing. It was still hot. Emmett bent and peered through a soot streaked window, wiped it with his sleeve, and looked again. It was too dark to see.

"Do you think the garage might be ok?" Amelia asked, still gaping at the remnants of their house.

"We'd better go check…I fail to see any other option."

They left the porch and made their way around to the back of the house. Both were relieved to see that the garage, which was separated from the rest of the house, looked relatively unharmed. The right side, the side closest to what had been their kitchen, looked slightly burnt but on a whole it seemed alright. Emmett walked up to the side door and yanked on the handle. The door didn't budge. Wrapping his hand in his sleeve, he punched out one of the small glass squares and reached inside. The latch clicked and the door swung open. Before stepping inside he turned to Amelia.

"Get the car and pull it round back."

Amelia darted off around the house and jumped back into the DeLorean. Einstein greeted her with an annoyed whine when she settled herself behind the wheel. Amelia ignored him and started the car. She was about to shift the car to reverse when her headlights caught a flash of something running toward her. A jolt of fear shot through Amelia's entire body. She pressed herself against the seat and poised her foot over the accelerator, ready to flatten whoever (or whatever) was hurdling toward her. If the people of Hill Valley found it acceptable to burn down her house and loot cars in the street what would be their hesitancy when it came to a helpless young girl? She was just about to rev the engine when the thing running toward her came into full light.

"MARTY!"She yelled.

Marty was waving his arms over his head. When he got closer to the DeLorean, Amelia rolled down the window. Marty leaned on the side of the car, panting and sweaty.

"Wh—Where's your dad?"

"In the garage…it's about all that's left of the house."

Marty frowned and looked up. His eyes went wide.

"Holy shit," he breathed. He looked back at Amelia, "Where are you going?"

"Just around back. We've gotta get the car inside. I don't know if you noticed, but the entire town's gone to hell."

"Yeah," Marty said, glancing down the street, "I—I've noticed. Meet you inside."

Marty was sitting at the back of the garage fiddling with a T.V. set when Amelia backed the DeLorean inside. She pushed open the door and Einstein leapt out at once, Amelia followed. The garage had been completely overturned. Loose odds and ends, car parts, wires, and tubing were strewn on the floor. The old furniture at the back of the shop had been sliced open and the stuffing pulled out. All of the windows were broken and the spare fridge they kept for emergencies had been propped open, its contents beginning to omit a rancid smell. They had one working lamp and the light from the television set to illuminate the space. Amelia's heart sunk. What had happened?

"I'm getting something," Marty said, still messing with the antenna. The static on the screen flashed for a moment before returning to the way it was.

Emmitt appeared from behind several overturned bookshelves, a can of beans in one hand and a small hand radio in the other.

"I found these back there," he said, setting the beans down on an upturned box, "if anyone's hungry."

Then he vanished behind the rubble again.

Amelia shoved some of the stuffing back into its armchair and dragged it over to where Marty was working. She sank into it and buried her head in her hands. Then a thought came to her. Her head shot up quickly.

"Marty," Marty turned, "why are you here?"

Marty stopped what he was doing and sat back on his heels.

"Well…my house wasn't…my house."

"What do you mean?" Amelia sat forward, concerned.

"I mean, I didn't live there. My stuff was gone, my parents were gone…everything." He shook his head and turned back to the antenna, clearly still suffering for shock.

"What the hell is going on around here," Amelia muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ZERO OWNAGE**

**Reand and Review Please!**

1985—Hill Valley

October 26, 11:45 pm

Amelia couldn't sleep. She lay curled up on the armchair, staring at the light that was filtering in through the broken windows and listening to car alarms wail in the distance. On the moth eaten couch next to her, her father snored loudly and turned over. She looked at him and then at the floor where Marty lay sprawled out, face down.

"Are you asleep?" Amelia whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Came the muffled reply. "Every time he breaths it's like someone put a jackhammer in my brain." Marty rolled onto his back and winced as Emmett fired off a particularly obnoxious snort. "Can't he take something for that?"

"What do you think is going on, Marty?" Amelia asked softly.

"I'm not sure."

"I can't believe we're lying around like this," she said irritably. "We should be trying to figure out how to get _home!"_

"Aims, it's almost midnight," he said squinting at his watch. "We can't walk around out there, we'll be shot! What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," she snapped. "Something…anything… Turn on the T.V., I can't sleep."

Marty sat up and was about to flip on the dial when he paused. "What about him?"

"He can sleep through a hurricane," Amelia said, uncoiling herself in the chair.

She was right. Even with the television glowing and chatting away, Emmett continued snoring like nothing was going on. Amelia sank on to the floor next to Marty and leaned her head on his shoulder. They flipped through the channels and landed on a repeat news broadcast in the hopes that it could tell them what was happening outside of the garage. For a while the anchor droned on about rising health care costs and air pollution. Then, just as Amelia's eyes had begun to droop, the broadcaster said something that caused both of them to sit bolt upright.

"In other news: Biff Tannen, founder of Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise and Hill Valley's most affluent citizen, is due in court tomorrow morning to face allegations of fraud, tax evasion, and manslaughter. The charges, which were brought around by one David McFly (son of Tannen's latest wife, Lorraine Baines McFly Tannen) _and _the state of California are expected to be dropped. Now to our seven day forecast…"

"What!" Marty yelled, causing Emmett to snort on the couch and flip onto his tummy. "Aims, did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, gaping at the television screen. "No wonder the whole town's destroyed, Biff's running the operation!"

"No, not that," Marty shook his head and lowered the volume on the T.V. "Didn't you hear what they said about my brother and my mom?" Amelia looked at him. She had missed that evidently. "Amelia, the anchor said 'Lorraine Baines McFly _Tannen'. _Tannen! That means she's married to him, Aims! My mom's married to that—that—asshole!" He flopped against the couch and stared blankly ahead of him, breathing heavily. "How could my mom leave Dad for _him._"

"You don't know that for sure, Marty," Amelia said softly, squeezing his shoulder. "I mean, what if the news caster got his information wrong? It happens all the time."

Marty was shaking now and his fists were clenched. His jaw was set in an uncharacteristically hard line. Amelia had never seen him so angry before, it scared her a little bit. She shifted away from him slightly. A tense moment passed.

"Put your shoes on, Aims," he said quietly, standing up. His tone was cold and flat and Amelia could tell that he was trying to work something out in his head…something that might lead to trouble. She wasn't sure if leaving was a good idea anymore.

"But…but what about…we can't just walk around in that mess. You said so yourself. What are you planning on doing, anyway?"

Marty glanced at her but didn't answer. He slipped his feet into his shoes and started toward the door. All of her previous desire to run out and find the source of the problem had vanished now that Marty was acting so rashly. What if he did something stupid and dangerous? The door clicked behind him and Amelia had no choice. Throwing on her shoes and scrawling a slopping note to her father, she ran after Marty.

**

"Marty, I don't think this is a good idea anymore. Can we please go back to the garage?"

"No. You wanted to do this in the first place."

"I know…but now I want to go back."

"Then go back."

"Not without you."

"Then it looks like you're coming with me."

Amelia bit her lip. She just knew that running around in the middle of the night (as much as she had been all for it before) was not going to turn out well. She had been trying to talk Marty out of it since they had left the safety of the garage. So far, she had had no such luck. He was dead set on finding Biff and his mother. Not that she could blame him; she just wanted to do it in the daylight and maybe with some form of protection.

They were near the center of town. Marty had decided that that would be the most logical place to start looking for Biff, and he was right. They had no sooner turned down Main Street then did they stop in their tracks, frozen at what they saw before them. Towering above what had been the town square (it was now an enormous parking lot) was a 28 story tall building. Above the glittering entrance was a large likeness of Biff Tannen lighting a cigar with a wad of cash, and the words _Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise _glowed bright neon blue and pink. Marty made a sound next to her that was a cross between a snort and the spitting noise a cat makes when it's angry. Then he grabbed her hand a little rougher than usual and started pulling her across the crowded parking lot. Amelia jogged to keep up with him.

"Marty, you're hurting me," she said.

Marty didn't say anything but his grip loosened.

The closer they got to the entrance the more and more people they encountered, none of who looked like they would have fit into the Hill Valley Marty and Amelia remembered. The great majority of them, men and women, were dressed entirely in leather and tattooed, pierced, or both. They were sprawled out on the steps of the casino or lounging on their motorcycles, obviously drunk and growing increasingly hostile as the seconds ticked by. When the mob spotted Marty and Amelia they erupted with excited _whoops_ and several of them got to their feet, nasty grins on their faces. Amelia moved closer to Marty. As they passed through the heart of the crowd they were bombarded with a shower of insults and catcalls. Marty's grip tightened again and he pulled Amelia quickly up the casino steps and through the automatic sliding doors.

The vestibule was very tall and completely done over in white marble. At one end was an enormous staircase that wound its way up the wall like a vine, at the other were the elevators and what they took to be the check-in desk. The hall was flooded with people talking noisily, wheeling luggage around, and waiting for the elevators to reach the bottom again. Directly in front of them, two large gilded doors were propped open and Marty and Amelia could see into the smoke filled room beyond: the gambling hall.

"Come on," Marty said.

They strode across the floor and entered through the gilded doors. They hadn't taken more than ten steps inside the gambling hall when Amelia gasped and grasped the sleeve of Marty's shirt, making him stop. He turned in the direction Amelia was staring and his eyes went wide. Dancing on top of an elevated platform in the middle of the room was Jennifer. She was dressed in a black leotard and a man's pinstriped jacket and was writhing around on a folding chair. A crowd had gathered around the platform and they were whooping and hollering for more, brandishing dollar bills as encouragement. As Jennifer made a sweep around the edges she caught sight of them, or rather Marty, and gave him a wink. Marty looked at Amelia and shrugged.

"What should we do?" He whispered.

"Well she's already seen us…and she obviously knows what's going on…"

The two pushed their way over to the platform and waited for Jennifer's music to stop. As soon as it did, she waved away the gathering of men hoping that she would continue her act and slid gracefully to the floor. Then she wrapped her arms around Marty's neck and thrust her mouth on top of his. Amelia shifted awkwardly…apparently Jennifer hadn't seen her after all.

"You're home!" Jennifer squealed when she finally came up for air. She hugged him to her chest (her spike heels made her several inches taller than him). "You're home, I can't believe it! You weren't supposed to be home for another two months! What happened, you weren't kicked out again were you? Biff'll be pissed. He doesn't know yet does he? Oh, who cares," she purred suddenly, grinding herself against his pelvis. "You're home now and we are gonna have us some fun tonight."

"Um, Jennifer," Marty chuckled nervously, "w-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" Jennifer giggled, nibbling his ear. "Come on, let's go snag an empty room before Biff realizes you're not in Switzerland anymore."

She grabbed Marty's hand with the intention of dragging him off to the staircase, but nearly ran into Amelia as she turned around.

"Ah!" Jennifer screamed, startled. "What the hell are you doing in here?! Marty, you didn't drag her in here again did you? You know how Biff feels about…her family…"

"Jennifer, it's ok. I—" Marty started. Jennifer cut him off.

"No, it's not!" Jennifer snapped. "She's been warned before. Security! Security, we need you now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Back to the Future is not mine. Sad Day.**

**Read and Review Please!!**

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! So, I've started being a good person and responding to the reviews you guys give me. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner! For those of you I couldn't PM because you signed anonymously, THANK YOU! You're the best readers ever. **

**!Warning!**

**This Chapter is a little racy. Nothing too bad and certainly NOT LEMON status. I'm just warning you now so you're not all "OMG! WTF?" when you get there. Hope you enjoy!**

1985—Hill Valley

October 27, 12:30 am

"Security!" Jennifer hollered again.

"Jen, calm down," Marty said, jumping in between her and an utterly bewildered Amelia. "What's the matter?"

"She's not supposed to be in here, you know that!" Jennifer snapped, giving Marty a funny look. "What? You _want _her ripping off the machines again?"

Marty gave a start but recovered quickly.

"N-no," Marty stammered, playing along. "No, of course not…but you don't have to yell for security. I'll get rid of her."

"Why would you do that when you have co—"

"Yeah, I know, but…er…you know, they're on break. I'll do it, don't worry."

Jennifer still had the funny look on her face but nodded anyway.

"Fine…meet you upstairs. The normal room." She kissed him full on the mouth, shot Amelia one last scathing glare, and then left.

"I'm sorry, Aims," Marty said as soon as Jennifer was out of earshot.

"Go with her," Amelia said, waving away his apology.

"What?"

"Go with her," she repeated, pushing him towards the door. "We need to know what's going on and she can help. Just play along and don't tick her off."

Marty, who had been allowing Amelia to shove him out of the casino and back into the entrance hall, tensed up, causing Amelia to collide with him.

"Aims…I'm pretty sure we both know why she ran upstairs like that, and you _want _me to play along?"

"What other option do we have?" Amelia asked, shrugging. "I think that if it'll help us get out of this place I'll be able to let it slide." Marty continued to gap at her. She sighed. "I'm not _happy _with it, Marty. Just go, ok? Don't you want your life back?"

At this, Marty relented, shrinking slightly. He did want everything back to normal, especially if staying where they were now meant having to deal with Biff as a stepfather. But that didn't make what was waiting for him upstairs any less awkward.

"Ok, ok fine. But what are you going to do? I think Jen's made it clear you can't stay here."

"I'll figure something out. Just go!"

She went to give Marty another shove but he caught her arm, pulling her against his chest. For a moment they stood that way, pressed against each other, with the crowds of people bustling busily around them, and then, very gently, Marty touched his lips to hers. It was like he was kissing her for the first time all over again. Amelia's head swam and she leaned into him. Marty gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip before probing into her mouth. Then, just as unexpectedly as it had happened, he broke the kiss, stepping away. Without another word he turned and hurried off up the stairs, leaving Amelia feeling disoriented and breathless.

He was halfway up the stairs when he realized he had no idea where he was going. Jennifer had said "the normal room" but that meant nothing to him, it could be any one of the innumerable suites the hotel had. When he got to the second floor landing he paused to consider his options, none of which looked good. The first thought that came to him was to knock on every door on every floor of the hotel, but he threw that idea away as quickly as he had thought of it. Then he thought about going to the concierge service but that was nixed too. What would he say? _"Um, hello…I'm looking for the room that employees and their boyfriends sneak off to on their breaks?"_ Yeah, definitely not a good idea. He was just thinking about getting on the intercom system when a man in a janitors uniform passed him.

"Heya, Marty," he said, flashing him a smile that was a few teeth short of a complete set. "Miss Jennifer waitin' for you?"

"Yeah," Marty said quickly, "yeah she is! Um…hey…stupid question but…do you know where she's at?"

The man laughed at him and jerked his head down the hallway.

"The one with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle," he chuckled. "What? So excited you can't tell where you are anymore?"

"Yeah, something like that." Marty muttered. "Thanks a lot."

When Marty reached the room with the sign on the handle his stomach churned uncomfortably. With a weak, shuddering groan, Marty raised his fist to knock on the door. A second later it was thrown open by Jennifer, who was wearing a silk bathrobe and a devilish grin.

"About time you got up here," she said, checking up and down the hallway before pulling him inside. "Did you kick her out?"

"What? Yeah…yeah she's gone." Marty said, nervously looking around. The lights were dimmed and Jennifer had apparently taken it upon herself to order room service. _Oh God, _he thought weakly.

Two hands grasped his shoulders and Marty felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He tensed up as Jennifer's lips trailed their way from the back of his neck to his earlobe. She nipped at the delicate skin, making Marty shiver. Jennifer giggled and moved to face him. Without breaking eye contact, she started to unbutton his over shirt.

"Hey, Jen—" He was cut off by her mouth crashing on top of his.

The next thing he knew, he was sprawled out on his back on the bed with Jennifer straddling his waist. She had discarded the robe, tossing it in a pile with his over shirt, and was now in nothing but her underwear. Marty couldn't think straight, his head was spinning, the original plan of collecting information a fuzzy thought at the back of his mind. Jennifer's lips were everywhere at once; kissing, sucking, nibbling. She ground her body against his a few times and Marty felt himself slip a little farther off the path.

"Miss me?" Jennifer whispered, kissing him deeply then sitting up to focus on his belt.

"W-what are you doing?" Marty whispered faintly.

"Relax," Jennifer purred, unzipping his fly.

The pressure of Jennifer's hand snaking its way under the waistband of his jeans acted like a hard slap in the face. Marty sat bolt upright and nearly knocked Jennifer clear off the bed. She yelped and threw on the light just as Marty was hurrying to do up his pants.

"What's the matter?" she asked, alarmed.

"N-nothing," Marty stuttered, casting around for something to divert her attention. He grabbed the television remote from the bedside table and switched the set on. "Just thought I'd watch some T.V., that's all."

Jennifer gaped at him.

"T.V.?" she repeated flatly.

"Yep," said Marty, quickly scrolling through the channels. "Oh look, _Family Ties_ is on!"

Jennifer snatched the remote away and turned off the television. Marty turned towards her slowly, she didn't look happy.

"You're in Switzerland for seven months and all you want to do right now is watch T.V.?" she growled. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just want to watch T.V.." Marty lied.

"Oh is that so!" Jennifer snapped, clambering off the bed and snatching her robe off the floor. "Fine then, watch T.V., see if I care!"

She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Marty clicked on the television set again and stared blankly at the opening credits of _Family Ties_. He still needed information and now Jennifer was mad at him. Marty racked is brain for something to say to her when she finally came out of the bathroom. He was still trying to come up with something when the door opened ten minutes later. Jennifer stood in the frame, fully clothed and looking even madder than when she went in.

"I've got another show in ten minutes," she said stiffly as she crossed to the door.

"Don't go," Marty blurted out. It was hardly the apology she was hoping for.

"Why shouldn't I? You look like you're set for the night. Hope the T.V. show is good."

"Jen, I'm sorry. I'm not myself right now." It wasn't entirely a lie. He wasn't, after all, the Marty _she _knew.

"Really?" Jennifer asked sarcastically. "Gee, I hadn't noticed."

"Look, Jen, I need your help."

Jennifer laughed coldly and opened the door.

"Help yourself, Marty; I've got a show to do." She was halfway out the door when she turned around, a slightly softer expression on her face. "Go see your mom. I'm sure she's been lonely up there on the 27th floor without you for all these months."

Then she closed the door and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. And If you recognize dialogue...then you KNOW I don't own.**

**READ AND REAVIEW! YAY!**

**Author's Note**

**Yay! Chapter 12! Ok, I really don't like the beginning of this chapter...pretty much up until the page breaky thingy, but I couldn't figure out any other way to start it so I'm sorry, haha. Also, I'd like to thank _Marty's Girl _for all the lovely things they said in their review. You absolutely made my day and are allowed to review any time you like!!**

1985—Hill Valley

12:45 am

Amelia watched Marty climb the staircase, her heart still fluttering madly. When he had disappeared passed the first floor landing, she turned back to the still bustling crowds of people in the entrance hall. How many of them knew who she was? How many of them wouldn't hesitate to turn her in like Jennifer had wanted? The thought made her stomach lurch unpleasantly and Amelia quickly decided that that wasn't a risk she was willing to take. What she needed was a disguise, a good one.

There was a luggage rack next to the elevators. Amelia watched as a young woman dumped a flowery pink suitcase on top of the pile and then hurried to the check-in desk. Amelia bit her lip. Stealing the suitcase might be risky…but then again, so was wandering around the casino in the present state. Making up her mind, Amelia moved casually toward the rack and leaned on the wall next to the elevator doors. The woman was still a few people away from the clerk and Amelia decided not to make her move just yet. She picked nonchalantly at her nails and watched the woman from the corner of her eye, all the while adrenaline coursing through her system and making her heart beat a million times faster than normal. As soon as the woman had bent over the check-in sheet, Amelia grabbed the luggage and walked quickly in the opposite direction, hoping that wherever she was headed there was a ladies room.

Several twists, turns, and doorways later, she ended up down a service hallway, the kind that allows staff to travel from one part of the hotel to the other without be seen by the guests. She was just starting to grow nervous of being caught somewhere she shouldn't be, when up ahead she spotted a bathroom. Clutching the suitcase to her chest, Amelia jogged the last few feet to the door and kicked it open. The inevitable public bathroom smell hit her square in the face and Amelia wrinkled her nose. With a huge amount of effort, Amelia forced herself to lock the door behind her.

Once securely barricaded inside the tiny bathroom, Amelia unzipped the stolen suitcase and began rifling through her options. There were several pairs of pants that looked way to small for her curves, a couple of sweaters, and a black cotton dress with little white flowers all over it. There was also a plastic case with a pair of shiny silver haircutting scissors and a comb inside. She fingered these a moment before setting them on the sink, an idea playing at the back of her mind. Then she bent over the suitcase again, pulled out the cotton dress and a sweater, and started to change. As soon as she had squeezed herself into the other woman's clothing, Amelia picked up the scissors and turned to face her reflection in the mirror. Taking a deep steadying breath, she bent her head over the sink and chopped off a lock of her hair. A good sized piece fell to the bottom of the sink. Amelia felt her insides twist. _Keep it together, Aims…they'll have a hard time recognizing you if you do this… _Screwing up her courage, Amelia snapped the scissors closed again.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Marty nearly ran down the last flight of stairs in his excitement to get back to the entrance hall. His mother was here, 26 floors above, practically waiting for him. As soon as he found Amelia, the two of them could hop in an elevator and go up to see her. She would surely tell him what was going on, why Hill Valley was a dump and she was married to Biff, and why the Browns were so deeply hated. Unless, of course, she turned out to be just as different as Jennifer had…but he couldn't think about that. She would tell them, he reassured himself, she would have the answers.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he cast a quick glance around for Amelia. He found her standing by the opening to the casino, wearing completely different clothing, and an expression of the upmost self-consciousness. But that was not what made him do a double take. It was her hair. She had cut so much of it off that it must have been a good inch shorter than his own.

"Aims?" He asked carefully as he walked up to her.

"Hi," she said, smiling slightly and smoothing down what was left of her hair.

"What did you do?" Marty breathed, his eyes bulging.

Amelia went scarlet.

"What do you mean?" she sniffed.

"Your hair!"

"Oh," Amelia said, trying to keep her composure. "Well…people might have recognized me the way I was before. Besides," she added, "I was bored of it anyway."

"But…but…" Marty stuttered. He wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't that she looked _bad_; in fact, the short hair gave her face a round, pixyish quality that was actually very attractive. It was just so dramatic and unexpected, it caught him off guard.

"Look, you can hate it later, ok," Amelia said irritably, smoothing her hair again. "What did you learn from Jen?"

"Nothing," Marty said, still distracted. Then, snapping out of it, he added quickly, "Well, actually, something. My mom's upstairs."

Amelia gave a start.

"Really?"

"Yeah, 27th floor," Marty said excitedly, remembering his purpose and moving toward the elevator. Amelia followed. "I guess she lives here or something. I don't know. But, anyway, Jen told me she was up there and that I should go see her." He pressed the button for the elevator.

"See! I knew you should've gone with her! And you were worried," Amelia smiled, shoving him playfully.

Marty grinned back halfheartedly, the past half hour still vibrant in his brain. _We'll just add that to the list of "Things To Never Tell Your Girlfriend", ok bud?_

The elevator doors slid open and Marty and Amelia got inside. Marty reached over and hit the button for the 27th floor and soon they were climbing higher and higher through the center of the building. A few minutes later, there was a soft _ding, _and the doors slid open again.

Quietly, Marty and Amelia stepped out of the elevator and into a dark, carpeted hallway. At the end of the hall were two enormous, gilded doors that reached to the ceiling. One of them was propped open a crack and a flickering light was seeping into the darkness. As they tiptoed closer they could hear the soft hum of a television. Someone was awake inside. Putting his finger to his lips, Marty inched closer to the door and pressed his body flush against it. Then he carefully peered through the crack, praying it wasn't Biff on the other side of the door.

It wasn't. His mother, clad in a purple bathrobe, was sprawled out on an enormous sofa, eating chocolates and watching Johnny Carson. Marty threw open the door.

"Mom!" He yelled, running to her.

Lorraine gave a start that sent several chocolates flying behind the couch. When she saw Marty, however, she forgot about them entirely and held out her arms for her son.

"Marty!"

He fell into his mother's arms and Lorraine clung to him for dear life, petting his hair and crying like she hadn't seen him in years. Which, thought Amelia as she hovered out of sight next to the door frame, she probably hadn't.

"Marty, what are you doing back from school?" Lorraine asked suddenly, pushing him an arm lengths away. "You didn't get kicked out again did you? Biff had such a hard time finding that school in Switzerland, he'll be furious!"

"No, Mom, I didn't get kicked out," Lorraine didn't look convinced. "We're on vacation."

"For what?"

"Arbor Day," Marty lied quickly. "Look, that's not the point. I need you to tell me what's going on here!"

"What do you mean, Marty? And who's this?" Amelia had shuffled out of the darkness, deeming their family reunion to be over. She was now standing next to the sofa, feeling uncomfortable.

"This is Amelia Brown, Mom," Marty said. Lorraine's eyes went wide and she shot a look at Marty.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? Biff'll kill you! You can't bring her up here!"

"Mom, please, you have to help us!" Marty grabbed her hand. "What is going on? What happened to Hill Valley? Where's Dad? What happened to her house?"

The way Lorraine was looking at him did not make Amelia feel any better. She was blinking confusedly and looked like she wanted very much to see if Marty was running some kind of temperature.

"Marty…what did they do to you at that school?" she finally asked.

"Nothing!" Marty yelled, standing up. "Why can't anyone just answer my damn questions! Where—is—Dad!"

Lorraine gaped at him another moment and then looked at her hands. Amelia was sure she was trying not to cry.

"Where he's been for the past twelve years," Lorraine choked, still not looking up. "Oak Park Cemetery."

Marty felt the air get knocked out of him. He stared at his mother, who he now realized looked much different from the woman he remembered. Plastic and fake, with heavy makeup and a bad perm…everything was messed up. _Why shouldn't Dad be dead,_ he thought bitterly as the initial shock turned to rage, _everything else has gone to shit_.

"Mom," Marty said tensely through his teeth.

But that was all he managed. Just then, the two enormous doors burst open. Amelia yelped.

"You're supposed to be in Switzerland, you little shit!" Biff, purple with fury and flanked by cronies, was striding across the living room towards Marty. "If you got yourself thrown out I swear to God I'll beat you so hard you'll forget your own name!"

"Biff, you leave him alone!" Lorraine said shrilly.

"Shut up, you!" Biff snapped. "Damn it, Lorraine, do you know how much perfectly good dough I've spent on this no good kid of yours? On all three of them?"

"What do you care? We can afford it!" Lorraine pushed herself off the couch and stumbled her way across the room to where a bar was set up. She started to pour herself a drink. "The least we can do with all that money is provide a better life for our children!"

Biff laughed cruelly.

"Oh, hold on one second, let's get one thing straight. Marty is your kid, not mine, and all the money in the world couldn't do jack shit with that lazy bum! Look at him, he's a butthead like his old man!"

Lorraine moved out from behind the bar.

"How dare you speak of George like that!" She made to hit him but Biff was quicker, he aimed a well placed slap across her face that sent her flying to the ground.

Marty, who had been watching the fight with an ever growing desire to punch Biff's ugly face in, lunged at him, but Biff's bodyguards grabbed him before Marty was even within spitting distance.

"Always a hothead, huh?" Biff sneered, sauntering over to where two of his men had Marty in a body hold. "Wanna take a poke at me?"

He punched Marty in the stomach. Snickering, the guards released their holds and Marty crumpled to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Get up and get out," snarled Biff after a minute. When he turned he caught sight of Amelia, who had been doing her best to remain invisible and silent. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her at Marty. "Take this piece of trash with you too! And if I ever see you up here again, I'll kill you, you little son of a bitch."

Then he turned and, with his goons in tow, marched back through the doors.

When the doors had closed, Lorraine pushed herself off the ground and shuffled over to where Amelia was trying to help Marty up. She already had the beginnings of a black eye.

"Oh, Mom," Marty wheezed when he saw her. Lorraine shook her head.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "You two need to get out though…he'll be worse when he gets back…he'll be drunk."

"Mrs. Tannen, we can't just leave you here," Amelia said, studying the purple shadow under her left eye and wondering what more Biff would do when he came back. She had a feeling it wouldn't stop at beatings.

"That's nice of you, but really I can handle him. You two just go, and hurry! You know," she added, smiling, "you aren't as bad as everyone's been saying, Amelia Brown."

"Thanks."

As they rode the elevator back down to the entrance hall, Amelia couldn't help but wonder if she would ever find out what people were saying about her. So far, she wasn't having much luck.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Amelia.**

**REAND AND REVIEW!! YAY!!**

**Author's Note**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you teenage romance at its finest...kinda... At least, I give you teenage romance at its most awkward. Which is equally entertaining. **

**Thank you again, Marty's Girl! Your reviews bring me such joy! (Oh, and my day was lovely, haha) **

**!Warning!**

**Well, not really...it's not that bad...but, once again, didn't want to shock anyone. And, actually, I think most of you have been waiting for this.**

1985—Hill Valley

2:00am

It took them nearly two hours to get back to the garage, partly because it was dark and they were disoriented, and partly because Marty, who was still suffering from shock and stomach pains, was moving very slowly. At two o'clock in the morning they finally managed to make it to the garage. When Amelia opened the door however, they were both surprised to discover that Emmett was not where they had left him.

"Where did he go?" Amelia wondered aloud as she helped Marty lower himself onto the couch.

"Dunno…Ow!"

"Sorry," Amelia said quickly. She let Marty fall softly against the back of the couch and then went to try and find some clue as to where her father went. She came back a moment later clutching a piece of paper in her hand. "He left a note. 'Had an epiphany, went to library. Be back by morning at earliest. Don't worry. Love, Dad.' Well…I guess that explains it. Wonder what he's come up with?"

Amelia set the piece of paper on top of the television and sat on the sofa next to Marty, who was gently massaging his ribs. She leaned her head against the back of the couch and sighed, suddenly exhausted. Amelia though wearily that if she kept having days like today she would need to sign herself up for some serious therapy when she was older.

"I hope it has something to do with getting us the hell back to our own dimension or whatever," said Marty sourly. "I don't know if I can take much more. Can I lie down?"

"Yeah, sure." Amelia started to get up so he could spread himself out but Marty caught her hand.

"You don't have to go," he said softly.

Amelia's stomach did a summersault and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She smiled nervously and sat on the edge of the sofa. Marty laughed a little.

"Aims, I got punched in the stomach, it's not contagious."

"Oh," she said shortly, feeling embarrassed. She still didn't lie down.

Marty stared at her back, smirking slightly. He didn't think he had ever seen Amelia _this _shy before. What did she think he was going to do to her? It was like they had never been alone before. _Wait a minute, _Marty thought with a frown, had they ever been alone before? He racked his brain to try and think of a time. There had been brief moments, like in the alleyway and after she had come running out of the fog, but never anything like this…never a time when they were totally and absolutely by themselves. The realization sent a surge of excitement through him that pushed what had happened with his mother and Biff to the back of his brain. He reached out and touched her back.

Amelia was almost trembling. Her insides were twisting and turning like she had a belly full of live snakes. When Marty's hand landed on her back she flinched a little, then bit her lip and lied down next to him, facing away. Marty ran his hand softly up her arm and traced little circles with his fingers. When he spoke next his voice was different, lower.

"You don't want to look at me?"

"I thought you might be tired…we've had a long day," Amelia said faintly.

Marty nuzzled into the back of her neck, his lips tickling the skin. Amelia shivered.

"I'm wide awake."

"Well, I'm…I'm exhausted. So, goodnight." Amelia screwed her eyes closed.

Marty leaned away and studied her back again. A sudden thought struck him.

"Amelia…are you afraid?"

Amelia's eyes shot open and she slowly turned to face him. He looked concerned.

"Not of you," she breathed, smiling a little. "I've just never…well…I don't know how to…" she took a deep breath. "I've never done _this _before."

"What? Make out?" Marty asked, raising an eyebrow. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." She watched his face carefully, praying he wouldn't jump off the couch and run for cover. When he didn't move, Amelia felt it was safe to continue talking. "I mean, when you grow up with Dad you tend to lead a sheltered existence."

Marty grinned and ran a hand through her short hair. "It's easy, I swear. No math or anything."

"Well I figured that," Amelia giggled. "It's just…what if I do it wrong?"

"Well," Marty said solemnly, "there's only one way to find out."

Marty pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her gently. Amelia kissed him back, cradling the side of his face in her palm. He brushed his tongue over her bottom lip and Amelia opened her mouth a little wider. Marty slipped his tongue inside and started exploring the inside of her mouth. Amelia sighed and she felt Marty grin. He started to kiss her harder and with more urgency. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and one of Marty's hands slid down her back until it was cradling her bum. Suddenly, he felt Amelia tense.

"It's ok," he whispered against her lips. "Just relax."

He squeezed her butt playfully and Amelia laughed. Marty started to kiss her again but pulled away abruptly.

"Would you mind if we switched positions?" He asked, shaking the sleep out of one of his hands. Amelia nodded and Marty shifted on top of her, propping himself up on one arm. "Much better."

He bent his head and kissed her down her cheek and onto her collarbone. He nipped lightly at the skin there and swirled his tongue in circles. Amelia felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and she wiggled underneath him. Marty kissed his way back up to her ear, where he nibbled on her earlobe.

Amelia was just about going insane. How could she have been terrified of this? Now she finally knew what Jennifer had been raving about. This was amazing. Her only regret was that she was a little late on the uptake. Well, she'd fix that. In a moment of daring, Amelia took Marty's hand and slowly started to guide it toward her breasts. Marty froze what he was doing and looked her dead in the eye.

"You're sure?" he asked breathlessly. Amelia smiled and kissed him. "Ok then."

Marty took her mouth in his and then cupped one of her breasts in his hand, massaging it roughly. Amelia moaned into his kiss and Marty pressed harder. Her mind swam with one thought, "get closer to Marty". She pulled and tugged at him but he wouldn't budge. He just kept kneading her chest and driving her wild. Amelia writhed under him and involuntarily brought her leg up sharply…a little too sharply. Her knee connected with his groin. Marty grunted with pain and rolled off of her onto his side.

"Marty!" Amelia squealed. "Oh my God, Marty! I'm so sorry! Oh God!"

"It's ok," Marty wheezed, somehow managing a pained smile. "Maybe we should stop though?"

"Yeah, ok," Amelia said quickly. "I'm so sorry. God, I just knew I'd be horrible at this!"

"No!" Marty said as forcefully as he could in a falsetto. "Trust me, you were fine. It's just your ending we need to work on."

* * *

**PS And By the Way: The ending...true story. I did that before. Sooooooooooo wanted to die afterward. So you see kids, we can use our life experiences to write fanfiction...who'da thunk!?**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: 0 OWNAGE**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Author's Note**

**Hey Everyone! Ok, so I know this isn't really in keeping with the movie, but this is MY version of BTTF2, so take it with a grain of salt. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and thanks to all of you who review that I can't send PMs to!! You're great! This story had currently surpassed the first one in reviews! **

1985—Hill Valley

October 27, 9:30 am

Marty awoke with a start and a snort. Doc was hovering inches over his face and somehow managing to look exhausted and anxious at the same time. Marty jerked his head back and quickly detangled his arms from around Amelia's waist, pushing himself away from her a little.

"Hey, Doc," Marty said, rubbing his eyes and trying to act casual, _"_didja just get back?"

"Good, you're awake!" Doc said, straightening up. He was slightly out of breath, as though he had been running. "I've got something to show you two. Wake Amelia up and meet me outside."

A few minutes later, Marty and Amelia, both still groggy with sleep, hobbled out into the sunlight. Judging by how bright it was, it couldn't have been more than ten o'clock. Doc was waiting on the sidewalk and looking anxious again. When he saw them shuffling towards him he made a violent come-hither gesture his arms and danced a little where he stood.

"Hurry, hurry!" He said frantically. "We haven't much time!"

Emmett turned swiftly and started off down the sidewalk at a quick pace.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Amelia asked as she and Marty jogged to keep up with him. "Where did you go last night?"

"To the library," Emmett said. "I thought I could dig up some information about this…alternate Hill Valley."

"And?" Marty prompted.

"I did," He said darkly.

Hill Valley Public Library was located just outside of the center of town. Once a gorgeous brickwork building that mirrored the architecture of the Clock Tower, the library now stood empty and forgotten, it's once regal marble pillars covered in lewd graffiti. Emmett led them around the back of the building where several of the basement windows had been shot out. Lowering himself onto his belly, he slid carefully through the tiny opening. Marty and Amelia followed.

"We have to be quick because the police make their rounds every hour or so. If I've counted correctly, we have about forty-five minutes before the next patrol comes through," Emmett said as he helped Amelia down.

The basement of the library was cold and terribly dusty. There were rows upon rows of bookshelves stacked with huge leather-bound volumes. Emmett scuttled off down one of the long rows and reappeared a few moments later with several large books clutched in his arms. He set them on top of a stack of cardboard boxes and flipped the top one open.

"These books contain copies of the _Hill Valley Telegraph _from the past fifty years," he explained as he thumbed through the pages. "Aha! Look at this."

He pushed the book towards them, Marty and Amelia bent over it. The newspaper was dated May, 1983, and the headline ran: "Emmett Brown Committed—Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane". Amelia's head shot up.

"Wha—"

"Wait, there's more," Emmett cut in. "Look what happens to you."

He flipped through a few more pages and landed on another headline, this one dated in September.

"'Brown Girl To Be Sent To Juvenile Detention Center'" Marty read. He looked around at Doc, who was nodding sadly and tucking his hands in his pockets, to Amelia who looked as though someone had just slapped her across the face. He read on. "'Amelia Madeline Brown, 15, of Hill Valley California, is expected to be sent to St. Dominic's Detainment Center for Trouble Youths early next month. Miss Brown was convicted of armed robbery and assaulting a police officer in August. Her father, Dr. Emmett L. Brown, was recently committed to Hill Valley Hospital's Mental Ward. The Browns, once one of Hill Valley's most prominent families, have been under much scrutiny since Dr. Brown's apparent mental breakdown last May. While the community and the court did show some sympathy towards Miss Brown during her trial, they came to the conclusion that she, like her father, posed a threat to the city as a whole. No word yet on what will become of the Browns mansion or the rest of their illustrious estate."

"Thank you, Marty," Emmett said softly.

Amelia turned to her father, mouth gaping as though she wanted to ask a question. She blinked a few times then closed her mouth and shook her head, at a loss for words. It was Marty who finally spoke up.

"But your house was just burnt down, it's still smoking! This says that you two were sent away two years ago…why burn it down now?"

"To send a message I suspect," Emmett said, now rifling through another thick volume. "To show us just how unwelcome we are."

"But why?" Amelia said. "Why commit you? What did you do?"

"I think it's not what I _did _do," Emmett muttered as he tore out a few pages, "but more a matter of what I _might_ have done."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look at these, tell me what you see." He spread the pieces of paper out on top of the open book and stepped back.

Each article was about Biff; "Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races", "California Man Strikes It Rich During World Series", "Biff Tannen's Betting Streak: Some Luck Doesn't Run Out". Underneath all the headlines was a picture of Biff smirking nastily and clutching his winnings.

"We see Biff, Dad," Amelia said, pointing out the obvious.

"Look closer."

Marty and Amelia bent further over the papers, squinting and searching each inch of the photographs.

"He's got a book with him in all these pictures," Marty said, his nose almost touching the paper. "Look, see? It's sticking out of his coat pocket here, and it's tucked in his belt in this one, and over here he's practically waving it around! Wait a second…I think I can read what it says…"

"It says 'Gray's Sports Almanac'," Emmett said, not looking at them and sitting down in a particularly musty armchair. "And I believe the years it details are 1950-2000, if I'm not mistaken."

Marty and Amelia stared at him.

"How is that possible?" Amelia asked, frowning. "Those statistics couldn't have been known at the time Biff got this book; the games hadn't even been played yet! The only way he could have got this kind of information was if he had gone to the—"

"To the future," Emmett finished, studying them both. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Doc…we didn't give Biff the book if that's what you're thinking," said Marty awkwardly.

"No, that's not exactly what I'm thinking," Emmett sighed. "I don't think Biff went to the future. I think someone from the future went to Biff."

Emmett gave them a knowing look.

"So, if that's true," Amelia said slowly, trying to work things out, "then Biff would have known all about the time machine, he would have known you made it."

"And he'd want me out of the picture in case I got a mind to try and expose him for the fraud he is," Emmett said. "He's staked his whole life on that book, he couldn't have someone with the potential to ruin his plans floating around in Hill Valley."

"And burning our house was just a way to make sure we wouldn't come back," Amelia added.

"But I was with the car the whole time," Marty interjected loudly, turing to Doc. "You left me there yourself when you went to find Amelia!"

"Marty," Amelia said suddenly, "Einstein!"

"What?"

"Einstein ran away, remember? We went after him and left the car alone!"

"But we were only gone about ten minutes," Marty reasoned. "Who could have stolen a car and got it back in that short amount of time?"

"Just about anyone, I imagine," said Emmet, frowning. "It is a time machine after all…if the person who took it set their return time a minute or so after the initial departure, why, you wouldn't even have had time to miss it."

Amelia felt a wave of panic was over her. This was all their fault. Everything from the burned down buildings to Biff's new place of ultimate power was, by default, their doing. And, as if to make matters worse, her father seemed more disappointed than she had ever seen him. The look he was currently giving them made her stomach feel like lead.

"But who?" said Marty quietly, looking at the pictures again. "Who'd do that?"

"I don't know yet," Emmett said. He looked up at Marty, "But you could find out."

"What?"

"You could ask Biff," He clarified. Marty looked like he'd rather stick his hand down a running garbage disposal. Emmett leaned forward in his chair, his eyes sparkling with an idea. "Marty, think about it, we have to find out when and where Biff acquired that book. That way we can stop it from happening."

"Couldn't we just go back to the future and wait for someone to try and steal the car?" Amelia asked, wanting just as badly to avoid Biff at all costs.

"No," Emmett said firmly, shaking his head. "If we went forward from this point in time we'd end up in _this _reality's future, not the future where the car was stolen. Our only option is to go backwards and intercept the almanac before Biff has a chance to use it."

Marty and Amelia looked at each other despairingly. Going back to the casino was the last thing on their list of "good ideas", right under dancing in an electrical storm and running through a field of poison ivy naked, but it looked like they didn't have any other choice.

"Fine, Doc," Marty said, running a hand through his hair. "I hope you know what you're doing though, I'd hate to die for no reason."

"That's the ticket, Marty!" Emmett said, smiling and jumping up from the chair. He checked his watch, "Great Scott! We need to leave immediately, the patrol with be coming through soon. Help me put these away, will you?"

Marty and Amelia collected up the books and followed Emmett down the rows, depositing them where he instructed. As Marty pushed the final book in his stack between two other volumes, a piece of paper slipped out. Marty caught it mid-fall and held it up to the light, gasping at what he saw. It was an article about his father. Marty was just able to catch the word "murder" mentioned several times before Emmett and Amelia appeared at his side, ready to climb back through the window.

As the three made their way back to the garage, Marty kept a hand pressed over his jeans pocket where his father's article lay folded. The winded feeling he experienced last night was back and his heart was hammering madly in his chest. A few times he caught Amelia eyeing him with concern, but Marty avoided her gaze, thinking. Whoever had given Biff that book had more of a motive than they were seeing, he could feel it.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Back to the Future. Sad day.**

**READ AND REVIEW!! YAY!**

**author's note**

**Hello all! This might be the longest chapter I've written yet! (For this story at least) I'm pretty proud of it :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you Marty's Girl, your review was lovely, join the site, it takes two minutes ;) That is all, lol.**

1985—Hill Valley

October 27, 11:00 am

"Marty?"

Marty jumped and hastily shoved the newspaper article back in his pocket. He had been sitting outside on the Browns half burnt porch reading the clipping about his father and he hadn't heard her walk up. She looked at him carefully and then settled herself next to him on the step.

"You were reading about your dad, weren't you?" she asked quietly. Marty jerked his head once. "You know it's not real…well, it's real now, but we're not really home yet. Everything will be alright."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself," Marty muttered, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "I—I never realized how much I need him, you know? I mean, my old man and I have always been so different. I've always thought, 'Marty, you'll never be like him'. But I guess…well," his eyes watered again, "I guess I could've got a hell of a lot worse."

He smiled sadly before turning his face away.

"We'll fix it, Marty," Amelia cooed, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his back. "We'll go to Biff—"

"No," Marty choked, his voice strangled. He turned his head sharply and Amelia pulled back, startled.

"What?"

"You're not going with me; I'm not putting you in danger like that." His eyes were burning with fierce determination.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia scoffed, "You can't go alone, he'll kill you."

"I'm not taking you with me," Marty said, standing up. "This isn't your fight, and I've been selfish long enough." He was working himself into a lather, his voice was escalating and Amelia could see a small vein in his neck pulsating violently.

"Selfish? Marty, you're talking nonsense." Amelia was doing her best to keep her voice calm and even, but Marty was beginning to frighten her. He was breathing very heavy and his grip on the burnt railing was so tight his knuckles were almost translucent.

"No, I'm not!" Marty snapped, rounding on her. "Jesus, Aims, this whole time I've been selfish! We watch your dad get shot up, get zapped to 1955, and what do I do? I go and make it about me! I go and screw up the universe and force you to tag along while I fix my own messed up parental love triangle! And then," he snorted bitterly, "then I decide that my girlfriend isn't good enough for me! I decide I need a change, something better, so I dump the old one at the curb and run head first into the biggest shit storm I've ever seen! Now Jennifer is trying to screw up our future, Biff is making life a living hell right now, and God only knows what's waiting for us in the past, and it's all because I just couldn't leave things the way they were!"

Marty slammed his fist on the railing. Bits of ash and soot fell to the ground and covered his sneakers. For a moment he just stood there, panting heavily and trying to pull himself together. Amelia watched quietly, afraid of provoking him into yelling again. When Marty spoke again it was in a much gentler tone.

"Now, I know you want to help, but I can't take you back to the casino."

Amelia, who was still sitting on the step, looked into her lap and heaved a sigh. She wanted desperately to disagree with him, but she had to admit, he had a point. Everything did seem to have a way of involving itself more deeply with Marty than anyone else. She hadn't minded then, but maybe she should have. So, without saying a word, without even looking him in the eye, Amelia stood up, brushed the ashes off the back of her dress, and walked slowly back to the garage.

* * *

1985--Biff's Casino

October 27, 10:30pm

Marty stood outside the door to Biff's private suite and pressed his ear flush against the polish wood. There was a murmur of voices inside, a soft, indistinguishable purr through the heavy mahogany door. Then, suddenly, Biff exploded with laughter and several higher voices giggled stupidly in response, one at a much higher pitch than all the others. Marty felt a stab of humiliation on his mother's behalf; Biff had women with him. Apparently beating and emotionally abusing her wasn't enough, she had to live in shame as well. Marty's temper burned hotter as the girls laughed again, the annoyingly high one drawing out her squeal long after the others had quieted. He wondered sadistically if killing Biff in this dimension would be considered murder once they returned to the real 1985. The rational part of him was glad he didn't have the answer.

A loud clinking of glasses put his thoughts back on track. Squaring his shoulders and taking a few steps backwards, Marty rammed his full weight into the door, knocking it open and sending splinters of wood across the room. Immediately, the room was filled with the petrified, high pitched screams of the girls Biff was entertaining, all four of whom, Marty now saw, were in various states of undress and sprawled out across an enormous, circular bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, McFly?" Biff roared as the girls struggled to hide their naked bodies under the bedclothes. He himself was standing next to the bed in a pair of purple satin boxers. The way his face was contorted, he looked like a very angry pit bull.

"Party's over, Biff" snarled Marty, taking a few brave steps forward. He looked at the squirming girls in the bed and added, "Sorry, Ladies."

"How'd you get passed my security downstairs?" Biff demanded. A vein in his temple quivered.

"There's a little matter we need to discuss, Biff," Marty said coldly, firmly standing his ground and refusing to break eye contact with him.

"Yeah?" growled Biff, his lips curling over his teeth nastily. "Well, if it's about money you can forget it, you little shit!"

"No, not money," Marty said slowly. "Gray's. Sports. Almanac."

Biff's eyes widened and his overly tanned face blanched. The nasty smirk faded from his face and was replaced by a fleeting look of shock, which quickly turned into a defiant, furious glare. Finally, after several agonizing seconds in which Marty refused to blink, Biff turned towards the girls.

"You heard him," he snapped, "party's over!"

The girls made whimpering sounds of displeasure. Biff rounded on them.

"I SAID OUT!" He bellowed.

They went.

"Start talking kid," Biff said as soon as the girls had scattered, "what else do you know about that book?"

Marty took another step towards him, preparing himself for the fight he felt coming.

"First you tell me how you got it," Marty growled, "how, when, and where."

"Alright," Biff said almost pleasantly, slipping on a robe that was sitting on the edge of the bed. He gestured towards an ottoman next to the bedside table. "Take a seat."

Marty blinked at him, this was not the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting violence, yelling at the very least. As he cautiously inched his way towards the ottoman, he couldn't help but feel that Biff was setting him up, like at any moment Biff was going to lunge across the bed with a machete and hack him into a million pieces. Marty hovered over the ottoman but Biff didn't attack, he was too busy fiddling with the painting hanging over the bedside table. Marty sat.

"November 12, 1955," Biff said, lifting the painting off its hanger, "that's when."

He pulled the painting from the wall and carefully laid it on the bed. Where the canvass had sat was a small, grey safe. Biff started twisting the combination lock.

"November 12, 1955?" Marty muttered, watching Biff closely, "That's the day I went—that was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightening storm."

Biff looked at him and nodded.

"You know your history, very good," he sounded slightly impressed. He turned back to the safe. "I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked up my car from the shop, I'd rolled it in a drag race a few days before, and I was sitting in the café with the guys—"

"I thought you crashed it into a manure truck?" Marty asked before he could stop himself.

Biff glanced at him quickly.

"How'd you know about that?" He asked quietly.

"My…eh…my dad told me about it," Marty covered.

"Yeah, right," Biff said slowly. He twisted the dial one last time and the safe opened with a metallic clicking sound. Reaching inside, he extracted a small black firebox, which he set on the bedside table and opened with a key hanging around his neck, all the while narrating. "So there I was, minding my own business, when this hot broad shows up. I mean, this woman was top notch, grade A, premium ass…not like those tramps that just ran outta here. This one had class; you don't run into a dame like that every day.

"Anyway, she asks me how I'd like to be a rich man; I say I'd like that fine. Then she slides me this," Biff reached into the firebox and pulled out the almanac Marty had seen in the photographs. "She said it could predict the outcome of any sporting event I could think of. All I had to do was bet on the winner and I couldn't lose."

He dangled it in front of Marty's face and then set it delicately back into the box, as if it could shatter at any moment.

"Then she vanished and I never saw her again. Shame, she was one hell of a broad. I've only ever seen an ass like that on that Jennifer girl who dances downstairs."

"And that's it? That's all she said?" Marty asked quickly. Was he really going to get off this easy?

"Oh, she did tell me one more thing," Biff said with a sneer. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a tiny golden gun. Marty's eyes widened. "She said that one day, a nosey ass kid and his girlfriend might come looking for me, and if that should ever happen…" Biff cocked the gun. "Well, one of you's not bad, right?"

Biff pulled the trigger right as Marty rolled off the ottoman. There was a thunderous _crack _and feathers went everywhere. As Biff spat goose down out of his mouth, Marty seized the opportunity to make a break for it. He sprinted out of the suite and down the long dark hallway. He could hear Biff swearing and pounding after him, firing off rounds sporadically. Seeing a sign for the stairwell, Marty turned a sharp left and punched the door open. For a moment he danced on the landing, trying to decide whether to go up or down. Another round fired off behind him, closer than the last, and Marty bolted up the stairs. He didn't stop climbing until he reached the roof.

As Marty burst through the door into the cool night air, he realized just how hopeless his situation seemed. "Up" had certainly been a bad choice. Marty ran to the edge of the roof and peered over, hoping against hope that there would be something to climb down on. The only thing he saw, however, was a 27 story fall to what would be a very messy end. He was trapped.

"Go ahead, Kid, jump!"

Marty spun around. Biff was standing ten feet behind him, pointing his little golden gun at his chest and smiling like Christmas had come early. He started to move slowly forward and Marty pressed his back up against the waist high wall encircling the edge of the roof.

"What if I don't?" Marty demanded, trying to buy some time as he desperately searched for a way out.

Biff shrugged, "Lead poisoning."

"What about the police, Biff?" Marty said. "They're gonna match the bullet up to that gun!"

"Kid, I own the police!" Biff laughed coldly. "Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man."

White hot rage shot through Marty. There was a rushing in his ears and his blood pumped so fast that he felt himself start to shake.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled, taking a step towards Biff but faltering as the gun was waved in his face.

"I suppose its poetic justice," Biff said calmly, relishing in Marty's fury. "Two McFly's with the same gun."

Biff moved even closer, quickly closing the gap between himself and Marty, who was still pressed tightly against the wall. Apparently he wanted to be as close to Marty as possible when he shot him. Marty was just resigning himself to the fact that the last thing he would see in the living world was Biff's ugly, sneering face, when a familiar rumble caught his ear. Turning his head slightly, he peered over the half wall. What he saw made his heart skip about ten beats. The DeLorean was hovering feet below where he stood; it was almost too good to be true. Before Biff had a chance to react, Marty hauled himself up and over the wall, landing catlike on the hood of the car.

Biff stood there blinking stupidly for a moment or two, completely bewildered by what had just happened. Then, slowly, he stuffed the gun back into the pocket of his robe and shuffled toward the edge of the roof. He barely got a glance at the DeLorean before being knocked unconscious by the passenger side door, which Amelia had kindly opened.

Emmett landed the car on the roof next to Biff and Marty slid off the roof.

"You're never going to believe this," he said, squeezing in next to Amelia and slamming the door, "we have to go back to 1955!"

"I don't believe it!" Emmett gasped.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything," Amelia said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Marty didn't blame her.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY WHEN YOU DO :)**

**Authors Note**

**Hello, all! This is, officially, my favorite chapter to date. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's nice and agnsty :D**

**Thanks again to my none PM-able reviewers, aka Marty's Girl! All of you who comment rock!**

**Also, I'm still debating doing a third installment of this series or moving on to a different one. Opinions are greatly accepted. Enjoy!**

1955—Hill Valley

November, 12

Dawn

With a thunderous crack, the DeLorean zoomed into 1955. They were flying about three hundred feet above the courthouse, but Emmett, afraid of being spotted, steered the car so it flew even higher, and soon they were hidden above a thin layer of cloud. Up there, everything burned a bright orange, suggesting that daylight would soon be upon Hill Valley. Emmett squinted against the harsh rays and piloted the car in the direction of what would be Lyon Estates.

"We'll just drop the car off behind that old—new—billboard," he said, fishing for a pair of sunglasses underneath his seat. "Then we can go look for…Marty, who exactly are we looking for?"

Marty was silent a moment. He knew who they were looking for, he had known since the moment Biff had told him a woman had left him the book. What he couldn't figure out though, was why she would do such a thing. Why would Jennifer go to all that trouble just to make absolutely sure his life was miserable? That wasn't the Jennifer he knew.

"Marty?" Emmett prompted again.

"Jennifer," Marty said quickly, turning to look at them both. "We're looking for Jennifer. She's gonna give the book to Biff at Lou's Café sometime today."

"Are you serious?" gasped Amelia.

Marty didn't answer. Instead, he turned back to the window and watched the clouds roll gently as the DeLorean's tires skimmed them. Troubled thoughts weighed heavily on his mind and he wasn't sure he was ready to share what he was thinking with Amelia. She didn't need any more stressed piled on top of their current situation, and what he had bottled up inside of him was bound to be a bombshell.

Amelia, for her part, didn't press him. Their conversation on the porch had upset her and she had spent the whole rest of the day mulling it over in her brain. The more she thought about it, the more obvious what Marty had said became. Her needs did seem to constantly take a backseat to whatever catastrophe his family was facing, and he had never been shy in involving her, whether she offered her assistance or not. And what he had said about breaking up with Jennifer…well, while full blame did not lay solely on his shoulders for that situation, she did have to admit he had a point there too. Yet Amelia still found herself struggling to be as angry with him as she should have been. If anything, she felt sorry for him.

By the time Emmett had landed the DeLorean behind the Lyon Estates billboard, the sun had fully risen over Hill Valley. Marty, Amelia, and Doc all clambered out of the car and started hauling branches over its frame. In no time, the three had successfully camouflaged the DeLorean to look like a rather large and neglected bush.

"That should do it," Marty panted, brushing his hands on the sides of his jeans. As he wiped the sweat off his forehead, he squinted around at the open field, frowning. "Man, I feel like we were just here yesterday."

"You were just here yesterday," Doc said, now digging around in a knapsack Marty had not noticed before.

"Oh," he smirked, "yeah."

"What've you got there, Dad?" Amelia asked, watching him closely.

"Just some things I thought might aid our expedition." He pulled out three walkie-talkies, a fist full of money, and three crumpled pieces of paper. "The walkie-talkies are obvious, I assume. The money is for the two of you to go get yourselves some inconspicuous clothing, what you have on now won't do at all, and this," he added, brandishing one of the pieces of paper, "is a timeline I've taken the liberty of drawing up. I've plotted exactly where your other selves are from this moment, all the way to Enchantment Under the Sea dance. All you have to do is avoid the areas I've mentioned and you run absolutely no risk of bumping into yourself."

He smiled and started to disperse the equipment.

"Our 'Other Selves', Dad?" Amelia asked, taking the paper he was handing her and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course!" Emmett exclaimed. "Why, you two won't return to 1985 until 10:04 pm tonight, which means that there are other versions of you wandering around Hill Valley at this very moment! Well, actually, you're Other Selves are probably asleep in my living room, but you get the idea."

"What about you?" Marty asked.

"Yes, yes," Emmett dismissed, "I must take care not to run into me either, but I won't be out and about until 9:30 or so, so I don't have nearly as much to worry about as the two of you.

"Now," he said crisply, starting to herd them in the direction of town, "get a move on! You'll need to get clothes before you hunt down Biff. Oh!" Emmett exclaimed suddenly, stopping them, "and when you find him, wire me, I want to keep in contact with both of you at all times. We can't afford any mishaps this time." He gave Amelia a pointed look.

"Alright, Doc," Marty said confidently, "don't you worry about a thing. It'll be a piece of cake; get in, get out, pick up a book, get our asses back home. No problem. Come on, Aims."

And he marched off down the road, shoulders squared in determination.

Emmett smirked at Marty's retreating back and then looked at Amelia. She rolled her eyes, tucked her walkie-talkie in her pocket, and started after Marty.

"See you tonight, Dad," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Marty's new Crusader, I'm-out-to-save-the-world-all-by-myself-and-just-you-try-and-stop-me attitude was starting to grate on Amelia's nerves. Ever since entering downtown Hill Valley and changing clothes, Amelia's involvement in the operation had been reduced to almost nothing. Marty, in a manner he must have thought of as chivalrous, would only give her the most menial and anticlimactic tasks to do while he ran around trying to locate Biff, tasks like "keeping a lookout" and "holding the equipment" that made her feel, not only useless, but completely ridiculous.

"I'm not that fragile, you know," Amelia snapped as Marty instructed her to stand guard while he checked a couple mailboxes for mail with the name "Tannen" on it. "I think I could handle opening a mailbox."

"This is my fight, Aims," Marty repeated for about the nineteenth time that day.

"But I _want_ to help, Marty," she insisted. "You're not being selfish if I'm offering!"

But Marty still didn't give her anything more challenging to do.

Biff's house, they discovered after fishing around in a few more mailboxes, was at the end of the block. It was a squashed looking little house, with dirty whitewashed siding and a slightly sunken front porch. The lawn was fenced in, and inside the wire, scattered about on the well worn grass, were no fewer than twenty lawn ornaments. Amelia would have doubted the fact that Biff actually lived there if it hadn't been for the sign hanging above the front door, proudly proclaiming "Tannen Residence".

"Doc, come in, Doc!" Marty called urgently into his walkie-talkie, pulling Amelia across the street and behind the trunk of a car. "We've found Biff's house, Doc. It's at 1809 Mason Street."

"Excellent!" came Emmett's reply. "Is he still inside?"

"Wait a second."

Marty peered around the side of the car. Sure enough, there was Biff, stomping out of his front door and looking extremely harassed.

"I said I'll do it later, Grandma!" they heard him yell.

Marty swung back around.

"Yeah, he's just leaving now. I'm gonna tail him, talk to you in a bit."

"Stay out of sight!"

Marty shoved the walkie-talkie antenna down and ripped the timeline out of his back pocket, then he turned to Amelia.

"I want you," he said quickly, smoothing out the crumpled paper as he spoke, "to go…here, to the diner. It doesn't look like we go anywhere near there today and you should be safe. We don't both need to follow him, and, besides, it would make us more obvious. What?" He asked suddenly, catching the look on Amelia's face.

"I want to help!" she whined.

"You're helping!" Marty reassured.

"By going to Lou's?" Amelia asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure there's tons for me to do there."

"Will you please just go," Marty begged, "we don't have time for this now, he's getting away!"

"Fine," said Amelia hotly, and she stalked off.

Marty watched her go, completely confused.

* * *

Amelia was still in a huff two hours later when Marty joined her in Lou's Café. He still wasn't sure exactly what he had done to make her so upset, but now was neither the time nor the place to get into an argument. Biff and his friends were due any minute.

"I left them at the Texaco," Marty explained, ordering himself a Pepsi and sliding in opposite her. "They should be coming any minute."

Amelia grunted and sucked on her soda.

A few minutes later, Biff and his cronies clamored into the café and settled themselves at the very back by the jukebox. They started rowdily ordering food and harassing the waiter, a young Black man named Goldie. Not long after their food had been served, the Jennifer Marty and Amelia had encountered in 2015 stepped through the doors.

Marty and Amelia sunk further into their booth, but Jennifer never even looked their way, she had seen what she wanted already. Purposefully, she strode to jukebox and leaned upon it, successfully getting the attention of every boy at Biff's table. When Jennifer had made absolutely sure her presence was fully known, she swished to an open both, folded herself seductively inside, and waited. Biff was upon her in a matter of seconds.

The two talked quietly for a while, heads bent together, Biff alternating glances between her face and her breasts. Then Biff stood, crossed to the newspaper rack next to the door, returned to the table, and buried himself in it. A look a shock spread across his face. Marty got a sudden idea.

"Stay here," he whispered to Amelia, sliding silently out of the booth. But she had had enough.

"Make me!" She hissed back, following him closely. Marty glared at her but knew he didn't have the time to argue.

As quietly as they could, Marty and Amelia snuck out of the café and darted across the street to where Biff's car sat parked. Throwing themselves into the back seat, they pressed their bodies as tight as they could against the floor of the car and covered themselves with a conveniently placed blanket. Not a moment too soon, either. The next second, the car doors were being opened and two different voices could be heard over the snarl of Biff's engine.

"I still don't believe it," Biff was saying. "It's gotta be rigged, you've rigged it somehow. What do you really want, lady, huh? Money?"

Marty felt something fall on his head. Peeking, he saw it was the almanac. His stomach lurched excitedly, but before he could grab it, a hand swooped down and snatched it away again.

"Are you crazy? Don't just throw this wherever you like!" Jennifer snapped said as the car started moving, "And I don't want anything. Can't people just give gifts anymore?"

"Yeah, but I don't even know who the hell you are! You just popped outta nowhere with this magic book!"

"Listen, Tannen," Jennifer said in a voice of clearly forced calm, "I'm not trying to trick you. I honestly want to see you succeed. You seem like an intelligent, worldly, attractive young man, why shouldn't you have the best?"

Jennifer's voice was so coated in sugar that Marty thought he might throw up.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch," Jennifer said. Then, in a silkier tone, "Well, maybe a teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy, little catch."

There was a pause on Biff's end. Then he said, in a slightly strangled voice, "What?"

The leather apoholstry in the front seat squeaked, Jennifer must have slid over.

"In about, oh, thirty years or so, two very nosey little brats will come looking for this book," she purred. "Kill them for me?"

Amelia gasped and Marty kicked her.

"H-how do you know that?" Biff stuttered.

"I just know," Jennifer said and Biff whimpered a little. Whatever she was doing to him in the front seat sounded very effective. "Promise me?"

"S-sure," Biff breathed. "Anything."

"Good boy."

Marty felt the car jerk to a halt and the doors open again. Jennifer's heels clicked on the cement and he heard her laughing a little before a loud slam and the clicking of a lock caused him to sit bolt upright, knocking the blanket off both him and Amelia.

"Marty, what the hell?" Amelia asked, looking around.

For the second time, she was in a garage, Biff's garage, to be specific. Marty jumped out of the backseat and bounded for the door, his eyes full of frantic fire. He gave the handle a tug but nothing happened. It was just as he had assumed, they had been locked inside.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled, aiming a well placed kick at a pile of paint cans and sending them spinning across the room.

"Marty, be quiet, they'll hear you," Amelia whispered, carefully climbing out of the car.

Marty cast around for either something to do, or something else to vent his frustration on. He ended up whipping his walkie-talkie out of his back pocket and trying for Emmett. Unfortunately, all that managed to get through was a good quantity of static and the baseball scores for that afternoons game.

"Damnit!" Marty swore again, "God damnit!"

"We're just stuck in a garage, Marty," Amelia said in the same exasperated tone Jennifer had used. She tried the door again but it was sealed tight. "We'll just have to wait until he comes back to get his car for the dance tonight."

"Yeah, and waste all that time!" Marty spat. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you with me, I knew something like this would happen. Now we're both stuck in this shitty garage and it's all my f—"

"If you say it's your fault one more time I swear to God I'll deck you in the face!" Amelia snarled, rounding on him. "I can understand that you want to take responsibility for most of what's been happening lately, and, to be honest, I think you ought to, but damnit, Marty, we're supposed to be a _team!_ I want to help you, I like helping you, and if you don't start letting me do that again I'm going to go insane! Stop blaming yourself for every little mistake and _stop _trying to be the big hero!"

"Amelia, none of this would have happened if I wasn't so self—"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR SELFISHNESS!" Amelia bellowed, forgetting where she was at.

And then, without warning, she threw herself on top of him.

Marty staggered backwards a few paces, his knees buckling under her weight, his lips smashed against hers, and thought vaguely that Amelia must be losing her mind. She was kissing him violently, her mouth pressed so tightly against his that their teeth knocked together. Her hands snaked their way up his neck and wound themselves in his hair, tugging lightly, and her lower body moved roughly against his pelvis. A soft voice at the back of his brain told him that now was really not the time for this, but a louder, more aggressive part offered a better opinion: "Screw it".

Regaining control, Marty shoved her backwards and forced her to lie against the hood of the car, which was still warm from the earlier drive. With both hands he ripped open the front of her dress and kissed his way down her sternum and back again. Amelia wriggled and clawed at his back. Marty worked his way back up to her mouth and plunged his tongue inside while one of his hands kneaded her breast. His other hand had found the opening in her skirt and was sliding its way up the smooth, creamy skin of her thigh. Amelia ground against him again and Marty responded, eliciting a gasp from her; she hadn't been expecting that. Marty kissed her roughly and lifted her so she was in a sitting position. Gasping, Amelia pulled out of the kiss and started at him intently.

"Are you going to let me help?" She demanded.

Marty looked at her breathlessly and then smiled.

"Yeah."

"Good," she grinned, "now kiss me."


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Back to the Future does not belong to me.**

**READ AND REVIEW!! :)**

**author's note**

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone again for their wonderful reviews and opinions! I've started thinking of possibilities for a 3rd installment and things are looking good. Nothing definite yet, but so far I can't see a reason not to write a 3rd story :) We're about halfway through this one, hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

1955—Hill Valley

November, 12

7:45pm

Biff didn't return for the car until well after the sun had set. Marty and Amelia, hearing him stomping his way out of the house and roughly unlocking the garage, hid themselves back under the blanket just in time. From the sound of it, Jennifer had already left for 2015. Only one pair of footsteps clomped their way across the pavement. There was a click, and the left side of the car sunk slightly as Biff settled himself behind the wheel. Then the engine roared to life and they were zooming down Hill Valley's side streets.

Under the blanket, Marty motioned to Amelia to be quiet, then, very slowly, he poked his head up over the edge. Biff was humming along to a song on the radio, absentmindedly drumming his hands on the steering wheel. Seizing the opportunity, Marty pulled out his walkie-talkie and tried wiring Doc again.

"Doc, it's Marty," He whispered, keeping one eye on the back of Biff's head. "Come in, Doc!"

There was a moment of empty static, and then came Doc's muffled reply.

"Marty? Marty, is that you?"

"Yes!" Marty hissed, relieved that he had actually gotten through to him. "Listen, Doc, we're in the back of Biff's car. I think we're going to the d—wait a sec."

Marty ducked back down as Biff, confusion etched all over his face, swiveled around in his seat. He looked around a moment, then, shrugging to himself, turned back to the road. Marty popped up again.

"Doc, it's me again," Marty said quickly. "Meet us at the high school; I think that's where Biff's going now."

"Does he have the almanac on him?"

"Hang on."

Marty inched closer to the front seat, and was just peering over the headrest when Biff decided to start fiddling with the radio. Hurriedly, Marty ducked back down and started covering himself up with the blanket again.

"Yeah, Doc, he's got it," Marty whispered, trying to untangle the blanket from around his head. "I gotta go now," he said quickly as Biff's head jerked a little to the right, "I think Biff's suspicious."

* * *

Amelia felt the familiar jerk that told her the car had come to a stop. A minute later, the engine died, and Marty and Amelia felt the car shake and lift as Biff left, slamming the door behind him. Marty started to get up but Amelia grabbed his wrist, her eyes flashing a warning light.

"What?" he asked.

"You and your mom will be pulling up in a minute," Amelia whispered, straining her ears to hear. "We can't get out now, just wait."

Sure enough, no sooner had the words escaped her lips than did Marty hear the rumble of an engine pass them. Peeking out from under the blanket, Marty saw himself and Lorraine drive by.

"Man, this is never _not _going to feel weird," he muttered. "Alright, come on, I've parked."

The two pushed themselves stealthily out of the back of Biff's car, gaining a few curious glances from passing couples, and immediately hid behind its frame. Peeking out from behind the trunk, they saw that Biff was standing a few cars down from them, smoking a drinking with a couple of his buddies, and Doc's car was parked at the end of the lot, Lorraine's hair just visible through the back window. Amelia pulled Marty back behind the car and started to spread out the timeline again.

"Alright, well, we know where you are," she mumbled, scanning the piece of paper, "and it looks like I'm not supposed to show up for another twenty minutes. Well…looks like we're safe for now."

"One of us should go inside, though," Marty said, peering out from behind the trunk again. Biff still hadn't moved. He turned back around. "You know, keep an eye on stuff."

There was a pause. Amelia looked at him and then raised an eyebrow. Marty coughed.

"Yep, good idea, I'll go," he said, clapping her on the knee.

Amelia grinned.

"I'll use the walkie-talkie if anything happens out here," she said.

"Yeah, right," Marty muttered, patting his pockets to make sure he had all of his equipment. "Try and get that book if you can, and Aims," he added, his voice full of honest concern, "be careful?"

"Of course," Amelia smiled.

He leaned in for a kiss, then, crouching, ran his way to the gym door.

Amelia watched him go and then turned her attention back to where Biff was still drinking. She bit her lip, trying to think of a good way to go about stealing the almanac, which was now poking out of the back of his pants pocket. She supposed she could just walk up and take it, but that might be misconstrued as her making a pass at him, and the last thing she wanted was Biff tailing her around all night long, hoping for more than a pat on the butt. Still, it would be better than doing nothing at all and risking him wandering off.

Ignoring the gut feeling that told her this was not a good idea, Amelia started to sneak forward through the line of parked cars. She stopped behind the hood of a baby blue DeSoto Fireflite, right next to Biff and the pocket containing the precious almanac. Just as she was about to make a grab for the book, something the group was saying caught her ear, she paused to listen.

"…sure, she's alright," one of the boys was saying, "but she's got nothing on Mary-Alice's knockers. Those things could hurt a guy if he's not careful."

The boys laughed.

"Speakin' from experience, 3-D?" someone said.

"Yeah, I wish," 3-D snorted. "Mary-Alice won't let me anywhere near her tits since I spilled frog guts on her in Biology."

"They're doing just fine, last time I checked," someone else quipped. There was more laughter and the sound of someone getting punched.

"What about you, Biff?" a voice called over the scuffle. "That chick that hangs around with that Calvin dweeb's pretty good."

"Yeah," Biff smirked, shifting his weight. "Yeah, she's ok. I mean, I wouldn't mind rockin' the wheels with her or anything," the boys laughed again and Amelia made a disgusted sound, "but I got something better in mind."

"Ah, Biff," the boy named 3-D said thickly, as though someone had punched him in the mouth, "Lorraine Baines wants to date you about as much as I do."

"Oh yeah," Biff snarled, moving forward quickly and snatching 3-D by the collar. Amelia made a quick grab for the almanac but missed. "Well we'll just see about that, now won't we."

"W-what do you mean, Biff?"

"I mean," Biff snarled, clearly enjoying the power he held, "Baines might just be changing her mind about who she wants to be with soon."

He paused and Amelia saw the boys he was standing with all look around at one another, clearly confused.

"Come on, you buttheads; let's go check out the dance."

Biff dropped 3-D and the group made their way to the gym. Cursing, Amelia got out her walkie-talkie.

"Marty, are you there?"

* * *

"Right, got it, thanks, Aims," Marty said. He smashed down the walkie-talkies antenna and shoved it back into his pocket.

Biff had just walked through the double doors and was making his way over to the concession table. Ducking behind a large papier-mâché mermaid, Marty watched him saunter up to the table and pull a small flask out of his coat pocket. His friends laughing, Biff tipped the contents of the flask into the punch bowl and poured himself a glass.

Checking to see where the Other Amelia was (she had arrived about ten minutes ago and was still dancing with George on the opposite side of the room, just where Marty had left her), Marty darted out from behind the mermaid and threw himself under the concession tables tablecloth. He crawled down the length of the table until he spotted Biff's shoes. Then, carefully, he reached his arm up and made a blind grab for the almanac.

Except there was no almanac. Instead of returning with his fist clutched around the book, Marty found his hand grasping something else, something much rounder and softer. Biff gave a horrified yelp and Marty quickly pulled his hand back under the table. There was a terrible scuffle and a lot of noise on the other side of the tablecloth, and Marty, not wanting someone to discover his feeble hiding place, tore off back down the table and hurriedly hid himself behind the mermaid again.

"What's all the noise about?" a voice demanded. Marty peeked through the mermaid's hair and saw shiny, baldheaded Mr. Strickland, arms folded, bearing down upon Biff and his friends.

"Nothing," Biff said, although he didn't sound convincing. Clearly, Strickland didn't think so either, because he continued to glare at them.

"I'm watching you, Tannen," Strickland spat, leaning closer. "You're a _slacker!_"

Then he bustled off to harass more students.

"Come on, guys," Biff said, rubbing his butt and glaring after Strickland, "let's go back outside. I've got something to show you."

Taking another glass of punch each, they left. Marty shot a glance towards Amelia and George, (they were still dancing) and then darted after Biff.

There were a lot of people swarming around the gym hallway, and Marty lost Biff almost immediately. He pushed his way through the queue of people until he found the door. Once outside, he cast around frantically for Biff. He was easy to spot. He and his friends were leaning against the railings above the stairwell leading to the locker rooms, their heads bent over something in Biff's hands. Cautiously, Marty sneaked to the stairwell and positioned himself directly behind Biff. He was just scoping out the best way to steal the almanac, when Strickland walked up again. Biff passed the book to one of his friends, who scattered instantly, and Marty ran further down the stairwell to avoid being seen.

Once covered in shadows, Marty pulled out his walkie-talkie, ignoring the sounds of Strickland and Biff arguing above.

"Aims! Aims, come in, Biff passed off the book!"


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all my wonderful non PMable reviewers!**

**Ps. I wrote a new fic, just a cute little Oneshot. So if any of you are fans of Pretty in Pink, in particular the character Duckie, I would appreciate it if you would check it out. You can find the link on my profile page. That section only has a few fics and doesn't get much traffic, so I thought I'd give it a little shameless plug :) Anyway, if you happen over there, reviews would be lovely!**

**You guys are the best! **

1955—Hill Valley

November 12

8:05 pm

"Thanks, Marty. I see him now."

Amelia stuffed the walkie-talkie deep in her pocket and crouched behind a row of bushes. Thirty feet away, the boy called 3-D was leaning against the wall of the school, breathing heavy and clutching at a stitch in his side. In his left hand was the almanac. Amelia's heart skipped a beat. How was she going to pull this one off? Where he was standing, there was no cover for Amelia to hide behind. There would be no sneaking up and snatching it out of his back pocket, that was obvious.

_Oh well, _Amelia thought with a heavy sigh, _guess it's time to try the direct approach._

Amelia stood up and smoothed the skirt of her dress. Then, not at all excited about the task at hand, she started to cross the parking lot.

3-D looked up when she was about ten feet away. She saw his eyebrows rise behind his multicolored glasses and he looked around, as though not entirely sure she was coming to him. When he realized he was the only one around, 3-D's face broke into a smirk and he leaned jauntily on the wall.

"Good evening," he smiled as she came to a stop in front of him. He lifted his glasses and blatantly gave her the once over. Amelia felt her skin crawl. "Pretty dress, but I think I know a way to make it look better."

"You hang around with Biff, don't you?" Amelia asked casually, choosing to ignore his previous comment.

"Yeah, sure," 3-D said, shrugging.

"Kind of a jerk, ain't he?" she chuckled. 3-D snorted.

"Tell me about it."

"So, why do you put up with it?" Amelia asked, leaning on the wall next to him. 3-D gave a start. He looked completely taken aback, and sputtered incoherently for a moment. Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"He's…big…" 3-D explained lamely, his face going very red.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that. You seem like a smart guy," Amelia smiled.

"He's…" 3-D seemed to be thinking very hard, "he's…Jesus, I don't know. You're right; I shouldn't have to put up with his shit. Biff thinks he's tough, he's a moron and all the guys say so! He struts around, beating all of us down. The guy needs a reality check."

"So, why are you helping him?" Amelia pressed. She really hoped this worked.

"What?" 3-D asked, confused.

"The book," Amelia explained, pointing to the almanac. "Why'd you take it? You could've given it to Strickland, given Biff was he deserves."

3-D laughed out loud.

"What? And get my ass handed to me? Yeah, right. You said it yourself, girly, I'm a smart guy, and a smart guy knows better than to piss off a _bigger_ guy when no witnesses are present. I wasn't gonna give Biff any reason to splatter my guts across the parking lot." 3-D laughed again, "No thank you."

"Then give me the book, I'll give it to him," Amelia said quickly, leaning closer.

3-D looked at her strange.

"Are you kidding? And have Biff think I whimped out? No way."

"Do you want to stand up to Biff or don't you?" Amelia snapped, her temper rising. Why was this so difficult? He had practically admitted Biff was an asshole.

"Not particularly, no," 3-D said, now backing away.

"But you just said—"

"Forget what I said!" 3-D said. Suddenly, his eyes went wide with fright. "Biff didn't put you up to this, did he? He's not trying to find a reason to kick my ass, is he?"

"Are you serious?" Amelia half shouted. How had this conversation taken such a turn?

"Look, I'm outta here. Do me a favor and don't follow me" 3-D said, starting to leave.

Amelia stood in front of him, refusing to move. She was at her limit, totally frustrated, and unable to think of another way around the situation.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I really need that book," Amelia only half apologized.

Then, grabbing his shoulders, she kneed him hard in the groin. 3-D doubled up on the pavement, grunting, his face screwed up in pain. The almanac went flying out of his hand. Amelia picked it up and ran, leaving 3-D writhing on the ground, his half-hearted cries for her to stop following her until she turned the corner.

Amelia slumped, panting, against the hood of car and pulled out her walkie-talkie. Through gasps of air, Amelia told Marty where she was and that she had the book. A few minutes later, Marty met her, looking thoroughly relieved.

"Thank God," he said, holding out his hand for the almanac as he approached. Amelia gave it to him. "Can you believe I was almost killed over this?"

He chuckled and started thumbing through it.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked, watching him.

"I was almost shot because of this, I think I deserve to know who wins the next Super Bowl," Marty said, smirking at her.

"Marty, I don't think that's a—what's the matter?"

A frantic look had suddenly appeared in Marty's eyes and he was tearing through the magazine at lightning speed. When he got to the back of the book he crumpled it up, swearing loudly.

"Damnit!"

"What? What's the matter?" Amelia asked, alarmed.

"It's not the book," Marty growled. "Look!"

He shoved the crumpled book under her nose and Amelia took it, opening it uncertainly. It was not the almanac. Biff had taken the book jacket off the almanac and slipped it on the cover of some second rate, knock off Playboy. Voluptuous blondes sporting nothing more than a smile winked at her from the glossy pages. Amelia groaned and scrunched it up again.

"What now?" she asked, looking at him disparagingly.

"Biff must still have it," Marty groaned. "Come on, we're going to get it."

Marty grabbed her hand and started pulling her back to where Biff had parked his car. As they ran passed 3-D, who was still rolling around on the ground in pain, Amelia tossed the book back to him.

"I'm really sorry! I thought it was something else!" she yelled over her shoulder after him. He moaned feebly in reply.

* * *

Biff was already bearing down on Doc's car by the time Marty and Amelia arrived. Knowing they couldn't just go bursting onto the scene, they waited anxiously behind a large tree about one hundred feet from where Biff was yanking the Other Marty out of the front seat. It wasn't an easy thing to watch, Biff punching Marty in the stomach and then Marty being dragged away by a group of Biff's cronies, and Amelia felt Marty wince next to her.

"You know," he said, rubbing his stomach, "I can still feel that."

Finally, after several agonizing minutes where Lorraine's terrified screams hung in the air, George showed up. Marty and Amelia watched him punch out Biff, who fell to the pavement, and then take Lorraine's hand and lead her into the gym. Marty tensed.

"Alright, come on, let's get that book."

Being careful to avoid themselves arguing a few feet away, Marty and Amelia tore across the parking lot to where a crowd was forming around Biff's body. He was tossing his head from side to side, eyes glazed over, and several people had started shouting for a doctor. Marty shoved his way through the crowd and crouched above Biff. He could see the almanac tucked inside his sports coat.

"Stay back, everyone, I know CPR!" Marty yelled. The crowd backed away, Amelia included.

Marty was just reaching into Biff's coat pocket when a flash of recognition lit up Biff's dim eyes. A sneer crossed his lips.

"You!" He snarled, trying to push himself off the ground.

"Clear!" Marty yelled, pulling back and punching Biff square in the jaw. Biff's head connected with the blacktop and he was knocked cold.

As the girls in the crowd started to scream, Marty snatched up the almanac, and Amelia's hand, and ran, not stopping until they couldn't hear the sounds coming from the gym anymore. Marty whipped out his walkie-talkie.

"Doc! Doc, we got it! We're on the football field. Meet us there and let's get the hell back to 1985!"


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Author's Note**

**Hey All! So, it took me a little longer to update than normal, and for that I apologize. I also apologize for this chapter being short, but...well, you'll see :) Oh, and if you feel confused, good, lol. It's supposed to be confusing, but I assure you everything will be explained.**

**I want to thank everyone who's helped make this series a success! You guys are the best readers ever. I also want to thank Marty's Girl for her reviews on my Pretty in Pink fic...I neglected to do that on that stories A.N. so I'm doing it now :) If you guys are reading Every Duck Has His Day, I'm writing the final chapter (maybe 2 chapters) now. Keep and eye out!**

**Happy Reading**

1985—Hill Valley

October 26th

Amelia plopped down on the grass and sprawled out on her back. A soft breeze whispered over her and Amelia took a deep breath of the cool November air. For the first time in two days, she finally felt like it was safe to relax. Biff was knocked cold on the pavement, his friends, even if they had wanted to avenge him, didn't know where they had got to, and her dad was going to be pulling around with the car any minute. With any luck, they'd be home in twenty minutes. It was a remarkably freeing feeling.

Marty, on the other hand, was not feeling nearly as relieved as Amelia was. His stomach was clenching and unclenching in rapid succession and his mind was racing. He looked at Amelia spread out on the grass and his insides somersaulted uncomfortably. She really didn't deserve what he now knew had to happen.

Marty had been trying to think of a better solution to their problem since they got back to 1955. He had been desperately racking his brain for a way around it, any other way, but nothing was coming to him. The math all pointed in the same direction; Jennifer. So they had stopped her ruining their future, big deal, that didn't mean they were out of the woods. Something would have to be done about her when they returned to 1985, and Marty was fairly positive he knew what that something was.

He looked at Amelia again and sighed. She was going to hate him.

Amelia sat up suddenly and pointed to the sky.

"Look!"

The DeLorean was gliding toward them, purring invitingly. A moment later it landed with a soft thump on football field. The passenger side window rolled down Emmett's head appeared.

"Do you have the almanac?" he called over the hum of the engine.

"Yeah," Marty said, holding it up.

"Good, get in!"

Marty tossed the almanac to Doc and then slid in, allowing Amelia to settle herself on his lap. Once both of them were squeezed inside, Marty turned to Emmett.

"Hey, Doc," he said, leaning around Amelia's shoulders, "do you think we could head back ten minutes or so before we left? I've…I've got something I need to do."

He could feel Amelia's eyes boring into the side of his face but Marty ignored it. Doc was also looking at him curiously, but nodded after a minute and readjusted the time circuits.

"Marty, what's going on?" Amelia whispered. Marty squeezed her hand and looked at her briefly.

"Nothing, Aims," he said, forcing a small smile.

The DeLorean gave a gentle shutter and then lifted off the ground. Emmett shifted gears and soon they were soaring up into the clouds, gaining speed as they went. Blue sparks started to flash, the car went cold, and all three of them braced themselves as the crack of a sonic boom sliced through the air. There was a blinding flash of blue light, and then they were zooming above the housetops of Hill Valley, Marty's place a visible dot beneath them.

"I'll land about a block over," Emmett said, steering the car. "Please take care to watch out for your other selves. You haven't left yet, remember."

"Right, Doc," Marty said, giving a little jerk of his head.

Amelia searched his face, which was set in the uncharacteristically hard line that meant he was deep in thought about something. She didn't like that look, and she didn't like the fact that he was purposefully avoiding her eyes again. What could possibly be wrong now? They were back, weren't they? And what did he have to do that was so secret he hadn't even told her about it?

The car landed and Marty and Amelia climbed out. No sooner had his feet touched the sidewalk than did Marty take off towards his house, not even bothering to look back.

"Marty!" Amelia called. He didn't stop. She turned to her dad, shrugged, and then bolted after him. "Marty, slow down!"

But Marty didn't slow down. He could hear Amelia panting behind him, trying desperately to catch up, and he ran faster. If she caught up with him he'd have to tell her his plan, and if he did that she'd try and talk him out of it, and if she tried to talk him out of it Marty knew he'd let her win. No, it was best (if that was possible in the current situation) to just let her see it…even if that meant her hating him more than he cared to think about.

Marty rounded the corner and saw Jennifer plowing down the sidewalk ahead of him. He put on a burst of speed.

"Jen!" he yelled, "Jennifer, wait, stop!"

Amelia, who had just turned the corner and was clutching a stitch in her side, stopped when she caught sight of Jennifer. She heard Marty call out to her and saw Jennifer turn, the same look of confusion plastered on her face that Amelia knew was etched all over her own. The next thing Amelia heard caused the sidewalk to fall out from under her.

"Jennifer, I didn't mean it, I didn't! I don't want you to go, baby."

"But," Jennifer said, looking at him like he was crazy, "but you just said—"

"I know what I just said," Marty panted, stopping in front of her, "forget it, ok? I was wrong; I didn't mean any of it. Please come back, I need you."

Jennifer shuffled where she stood and kicked at something on the sidewalk.

"I don't know, Marty…" she said slowly.

"Jennifer, I—I love you!" Marty exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her roughly.

Amelia felt all the air leave her lungs. She staggered backwards a few steps and hit someone's hedgerow, which was fortunate because her knees felt too wobbly to support her fully anymore. When she was finally able to breathe again, her breath came in short, shallow gasps. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Amelia felt her eyes sting and was only vaguely aware that she was crying.

Marty spun Jennifer around and broke the kiss. When he looked up, his gaze met Amelia's. She stared at him, shaking her head, tears spilling over the rim of her eyelids. Then she spun on her heel and sprinted back around the corner, out of sight.

Marty wanted to throw up. The look that had twisted her features was twenty times worse than he had imagined it being. Swallowing hard, he ran a hand through his hair. _It'll be better this way, _he told himself, _it'll fix things._

Marty turned back to Jennifer and took her hand.

"Come on, let's go," he muttered.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Back to the Future...althought I should.**

**READ AND REVIEW!! 3**

**Author's Note**

**Alright, Chapter 20!! We're in the home stretch now guys, almost done with the second installment! I'm excited :) I want to thank everybody who has made helped make this story a success, you guys are great! I also want to thank Marty's Girl for all her non PMable reviews and tell her that the last chapter in my Pretty in Pink fic is up and she should totally go read it, haha!**

**And now....Chapter 20. Enjoy!**

1985—Hill Valley

November 19th (Three weeks later)

7:40 am

"Amelia, it's been three weeks, you have to eat something," Emmett said gently.

"I'm not hungry," Amelia muttered, pushing her plate of eggs across the table and slumping down on her arms.

"No male is worth starving yourself, Amelia," Emmett lectured, staring at her intently.

"I'm not starving myself; I just can't keep anything down. Why?" she asked suddenly, her head popped off her arms. "Do you think Marty'd notice if I dropped twenty pounds?"

"That's it Amelia Madeline, you're eating these eggs!" Emmett said firmly, shoving the plate back at her. He took up his coffee cup and glared at her over the rim. "You either eat them or I'm going to force feed you!"

Amelia made a face and picked up her fork. She pushed the eggs around her plate idly, watching them fall into shapes and wondering how long it would take before her father got fed up with her. Finally, after several long moments where Amelia attempted to stack a pile of eggs on the edge of her butter knife, Emmett made a frustrated sound, gathered up his cup and the paper, and stalked moodily from the room, muttering something that sounded like "fine, starve!" under his breath.

Feeling victorious, Amelia stood and dumped her eggs into Einstein's dish, then set her plate in the sink. As she looked up, she caught a glance of someone zooming passed her kitchen window on a skateboard; Marty. Amelia felt her heart contract painfully upon seeing him, a reflex she seemed to have picked up over the past three weeks. She turned quickly from the window and dashed into the living room to grab her school things.

Every time she saw him, at school, in the library, down at the supermarket, she relived the last day they were together. She had analyzed every single thing that had happened that day, looking for some indication of what he had been planning. But no matter how many different ways she looked at it, no matter how often it haunted her dreams, she still couldn't find a reason for him leaving the way he did. It was so sudden, so un-Marty. Was a week (more or less) all she was destined to have with him? What about the future they had just risked their lives to save?

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Amelia scooped up her backpack and started shoving notebooks inside. Emmett was sprawled out on the couch, Einstein at his feet, watching the morning news. He kept shooting worried glances at her, as though convinced she was going to faint any moment from lack of nourishment.

"I'm going, Dad," Amelia said, shouldering her bag and moving to the door.

"Be careful," Emmett said genuinely. "And please eat some lunch, ok?"

"Alright," Amelia sighed, more to appease him than anything. Marty was in her lunch period. "Bye."

The walk to school was a long one. When Amelia finally arrived, she was ten minutes late and had to deal with a very irritable Strickland before going to homeroom. He lectured her for another five minutes on the importance of punctuality before issuing her a tardy slip and marching her to her classroom. Every head in the room turned when the door opened, and several people sniggered to their neighbors.

"Sorry to interrupt," Strickland told the teacher, giving Amelia a little shove inside. "She's been dealt with. Continue."

Then he marched away importantly.

Blushing furiously, Amelia gave her pink slip to the teacher and wove her way to the back of the class, plopping down in her usual seat in front of Jennifer.

"Tardy again?" Jennifer whispered in her ear. "Where are you walking from, China?"

"I was busy," Amelia lied.

She set her bag down next to her desk and started rummaging through it. A pencil popped out and skidded just out of reach. Amelia made a grab for it but someone else beat her to it.

"Here," Marty said, handing her back the pencil.

"Thanks," she murmured, glancing only at his muddy Nike's. She tossed the pencil back into her bag and zipped it up. She could still feel Marty's eyes on her.

Marty, for his part, felt terrible. He knew he deserved everything she could throw at him, but that didn't make it any easier to take. He just wanted to make her understand, to make her see why he did what he did. There had been a reason, a good one. Too bad he couldn't let her know what those reasons were just yet. But if everything worked out as planned this weekend, maybe, just maybe, he would be able to make her stop hating him. Marty sure hoped so.

* * *

"We're going camping, you know," Jennifer said in chemistry later that day.

Amelia, who had been trying to identify cell phases, paused and looked up.

"What?"

"Marty and I," Jennifer explained, grinning mischievously. "He's taking me on a camping trip, just the two of us. I think he wants to…well…you know."

Jennifer was consumed with a fit of giggles. Amelia was consumed with nausea.

"Oh," Jennifer said suddenly, grabbing her arm. "I just wanted to let you know that there's no hard feelings about what happened…you know, you trying to steal Marty away and everything. I forgive you, I know you really didn't mean it."

"Yeah," Amelia said, forcing a grin and hoping she could keep the venom out of her voice, "yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess I thought he was somebody else. But, you know, you two deserve each other."

Jennifer beamed, clearly unaware of the jab.

"You're the best, Amelia," she gushed. "Can I tell you what I'm packing to wear?"

The end of class didn't come soon enough. Amelia had been forced to sit through more of Jennifer's vomit inducing cheeriness until the bell for lunch rang. When it did, Amelia gathered up all her books and darted from the room, barely looking back when Jennifer called after her.

* * *

Amelia just about ran home that night. Marty and Jennifer had been loitering on the steps as she shuffled passed, Marty's eyes feeling like they were trying to burn a hole through her skull. She sped passed them before Jennifer could call out to her and power walked the rest of the way, making it home in record time.

Emmett looked up from the book he was reading when she burst through the door.

"Did you run?" he asked, looking at his watch. It was only five past.

"Pretty much," Amelia gasped, collapsing on the sofa next to him and calling Einstein to her.

"Why?" Emmett frowned.

"Marty," she explained.

"Amelia, this is ridiculous!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up. "What do I have to do to make you get over this boy? He's not worth it!"

"Daddy, please, I had a bad day," Amelia sighed, scratching Einstein behind his ears.

"I just can't bear to see you like this," Emmett said, crossing his arms. "You're my daughter; I'm supposed to protect you."

Amelia looked up at him and smiled sadly. She stood and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'll make dinner, ok?"

Amelia shuffled off to the kitchen and Emmett followed her. He sat at the kitchen table and watched her as she pulled pots and pans out of the cabinets. Amelia could tell he wanted to say something and was holding himself back. He kept fidgeting with the edge of the tablecloth and clearing his throat. It wasn't until she was browning some ground beef that he finally opened his mouth.

"I know now is a bit of a bad time," Emmett said carefully, "I wasn't really going to bring it up, but I'm afraid my research requires it. I…I need to make another trip through time."

Amelia turned to look at him, spatula frozen in midair.

"You're kidding?"

"I thought you'd feel that way," Emmett sighed.

"Dad, we just got back," Amelia moaned, abandoning her cooking and sinking into the chair opposite him. "Why do you keep doing this? Can't we just be normal for five minutes?"

"I'm sorry, Amelia, really, but my research requires me to go. You know I wouldn't go if it wasn't imperative to scientific discovery."

"And where do you have to go this time?" she asked irritably.

"1885," Emmett said.

Amelia looked at him and then heaved a sigh. That was her dad, always running, always trying to advance the world in some way. Part of her wanted to be upset with him for wanting to leave while she still felt so crummy, but another part knew that if she made him stay he would only mope about the house and make her feel even worse than she already did. There was no need for both of them to be depressed.

"Alright," Amelia said, "if you need to go, go. I can take care of the house and Einstein."

Emmett smiled and covered her hand with his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You're a good girl, Amelia," he said, standing up. "I'll be in the lab."

"Ok, dinner in an hour," Amelia said as he walked out of the kitchen.

She slumped down in her seat and stared up at the ceiling. Einstein came over and put his head in her lap, she scratched his ears. He whined and nuzzled her hand with his wet nose.

"Yeah, me too, Einie," she muttered.

* * *

1985—Hill Valley

November 25th

8:15 am

Amelia could tell something was wrong. She was sitting in homeroom in her usual seat between Marty and Jennifer but she wasn't being subjected to any of their normal irritating conversations. They weren't even looking at each other. Jennifer had her eyes glued to the chalkboard like her life depended on it and Marty sat staring blankly at a spot on his desk. Amelia shifted awkwardly in her seat, not sure if she should say something or even who to say it to. It was a very uncomfortable forty-five minutes.

When the bell finally rang at the end of class, Marty jumped out of his desk and practically ran out of the room. Amelia stayed behind, slowly putting her books back in her bag and waiting for Jennifer to get her things together. She had to know what was going on.

Jennifer brushed passed her desk moodily and Amelia followed, falling into step next to her once they reached the hallway.

"What's up? Why aren't you and Marty talking?" Amelia asked, shouldering her backpack.

"Is it obvious?" Jennifer said stiffly.

"Only a lot," Amelia said. "What's the matter? Did you have a fight?"

"You could say that," Jennifer snorted. Amelia's heart gave a little leap that she didn't even bother feeling ashamed of. "You could also say I broke up with the jackass."

Amelia almost tripped over her own feet. Regaining her balance, she put on her best "I'm so sorry for you" expression.

"Jen, that's horrible! Camping wasn't good, then?"

"Good?" Jennifer laughed humorlessly and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "It was the worst two days of my entire life! First he drags me to the middle of nowhere, then we get rained out, and then he starts acting like the world's biggest asshole! I have no idea what happened, I thought we were going camping because he wanted go the next step. Shit, was I wrong." She took several deep breaths. "Look, I have to get to English, I'll call you later and tell you the whole story. See you."

Amelia watched her go and bit her lip. Her heart was beating very fast in her chest. Marty was single again, he and Jennifer had broken up. If she hadn't still felt so hurt and confused and angry she might have been happy enough to talk to him again.

* * *

The next time Amelia saw Marty, she was standing in the lunch line in the cafeteria. She had just stepped up to the register to pay for her cheeseburger and soda when she caught sight of him sitting all by himself at one of the far away lunch tables. Handing the cashier woman her money, Amelia took a deep breath and headed over to him.

"Hey," Amelia said, making Marty's head snap up from the magazine he was reading. "This seat taken?"

Marty smirked and pushed his stuff out of the way. Amelia sat.

"Jennifer told me what happened," she said, cracking open her soda and taking a drink.

"Yeah, she broke up with me last night," Marty nodded.

"You mind telling me what the hell this was all about?" Amelia asked, all pretense of niceness gone from her voice. "First you dump me and don't talk to me for almost two months and then she dumps you? What the hell, Marty? Do you like screwing with people's minds? Do you even know what I've been going through? I have to sit by her every day in Chemistry and listen to what a great guy you are. Jesus, I thought I was going to choke her with a test tube! And you!" Amelia sneered, violently ripping open her cheeseburger. "I'm not even sure I should be talking to you right now…for your own safety, I mean."

"Aims, I deserve this," Marty said, not looking at her. "I did a pretty shitty thing to you, but you gotta understand I really didn't want to hurt you."

Amelia snorted.

"Oh, well, you made that _perfectly _clear."

"I didn't," Marty insisted, leaning across the table at her. Amelia recoiled a bit. "Look, I thought about it a lot, I tried to come up with a better solution, but…well…I couldn't. I had to stop Jennifer somehow, didn't I?"

Amelia looked at him strange.

"What are you talking about, we already stopped her. That's kinda what that whole 'We have to go to 2015!' thing was about."

"Yeah, I know," Marty dismissed, "but that wouldn't have changed anything once we got back! If I still broke up with Jennifer she still would have hated us! She would have gone out and met Needles and before you know it we're right back in the same situation. I had to stop that. I needed to make Jennifer break up with _me._ I did it for us," Marty said quietly. "So we could be together."

Amelia gaped at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amelia asked, still a little angry but feeling more relieved than anything. "Why didn't you let me know what was going on instead of just running off and making me feel like a complete idiot? I thought you actually wanted her."

"Aims, the girl tried to kill us…why would I want to be with that?" Marty asked, raising an eyebrow. Amelia shrugged lamely. "And I couldn't let you know. You would have talked me out of it, you know you would have, and I would have let you. I had to just do it. It was the only way."

Amelia stared at him. It was all so unbelievable, maybe that was the reason she bought every word he was saying.

"So…so you don't want her?"

Marty smiled.

"No," he said, taking up one of her hands. "I only want to be with you."

Amelia blushed and looked down at her barely touched cheeseburger.

"Can I come over tonight?" Marty asked quietly.

"Do you think you should? I mean, you're supposed to be in that 'mourning stage' aren't you?" Amelia said awkwardly.

"I'm willing to take a chance," Marty chuckled.

* * *

**I just have to say this. As I was writing the last chapter and this one all I was thinking was, "Wow, way to pull an Edward Cullen, Marty". I just thought I'd share :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Never owned, never will, very sad**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Author's Note**

**Well, friends, this is it...the last chapter :( I've put it off as long as I could. But, like all good things, this too must come to an end. Fortunately for you, I've decided to continue the series and write a third (and final) installment! I've also been playing around with ideas for other fics including Amelia. I'm going to put them on my profile page, so if you're interested shoot over there and send me a PM with your thoughts/concerns/flames/marriage proposals :P jk. **

**Thanks to everyone who has helped make this fic a success! You guys are the best and most loyal readers out there!**

**!Warning!**

**Yeah, you know what I'm gonna say. It's probably not necessary, but don't say I didn't warn you ;)**

1985—Hill Valley

November 25th

3:30 pm

Marty and Amelia walked home from school together that afternoon. Amelia was a little apprehensive about it, she was afraid that Jennifer would see them and another fight would erupt, but Marty told her she was just being paranoid.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Aims," Marty said as they descended the stairs in front of the school. A playful look came into his eyes and he smirked. "If you really want to feel bad about something, I could jump you. It wouldn't be any trouble."

Amelia laughed and shoved him away.

"You're disgusting," she smiled.

"Thanks," Marty grinned.

Once they had made it a safe distance away from the school, Marty reached down and took Amelia's hand in his. Warmth spread through her fingers and up her arm, and she couldn't help but smile goofily. It had been so long since he had touched her; she had almost forgotten how good it felt just holding his hand…good, and a little more exciting than it should have been.

Emmett had left early that morning, and Amelia's heart sped up at the thought of the empty house that awaited them. She wondered nervously what would happen when Marty found out. Her whole body suddenly went very warm and she thought about pulling her hand away in case it started to sweat. She didn't though, the contact was too nice.

Einstein started to bark manically when he saw them coming up the walk. Marty and Amelia could hear him throwing himself against the door in excitement, and when Amelia opened the door he bounded out and launched himself at Marty's chest.

"Oomph!" Marty grunted, staggering backwards under Einstein's weight. Einstein began attacking Marty's face with his tongue. "Yeah, I've missed you too, Einie."

Einstein barked happily and danced around Marty's feet, making it impossible for him to move forward into the house. Amelia finally lured him away with a Milkbone, and they were able to squeeze their way inside.

Marty dropped his backpack by the door and flopped down on the sofa. He scooped up the remote and began flipping through channels. Einstein, bone in mouth, settled contentedly at his feet and started chomping away. Amelia set her bag down next to Marty's and hovered a moment over the couch, her stomach felt like it had been infested with butterflies.

"Do you—um—want something to drink?" Amelia asked, inching her way toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," Marty said, not taking his eyes off the television.

Amelia went into the kitchen and filled up two glasses with water. Then she leaned over the sink and tried to catch her breath. She had no idea why she was so nervous; she had been alone with Marty before, it wasn't like she didn't know what to expect. She downed her glass of water in two gulps, refilled it, and emptied it again. The butterflies in her stomach still fluttered madly, although now they were slightly soggy.

_Amelia, this is stupid, _she thought as she chugged her third glass of water. _Just go in there; nothing is going to happen if you don't want it to. It's Marty for Christ's sake!_

Refilling her glass for the last time, Amelia picked up Marty's drink and carried it back into the family room.

Marty scooted over on the couch and Amelia settled down next to him. She passed him his drink and set hers down on the coffee table. Then, still ridiculously nervous, she leaned back and did her best to keep her composure.

"What's the matter?" Marty asked, taking a drink. Her strange mood had not gone unnoticed by him.

"Nothing," Amelia said, her squeaky voice deceiving her. "How's the water?"

"Wet," Marty laughed. He set his glass down and twisted his body to face her. "Where's your dad?"

"He went out," Amelia said.

Marty smiled and moved closer to her, reaching up and running his hand through her short hair.

"And when do you think he'll be back?" he asked.

"Um…" Amelia said, her voice shaking, "this weekend."

"Really?"

Marty's voice had gone very soft and velvety. He moved even closer and brushed his lips against the side of her neck. Amelia shivered and sat very still. His mouth traveled up the side of her neck to her cheek and then grazed over to her earlobe. Marty took the sensitive skin in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Amelia tried and failed to stifle a little moan.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Marty whispered in her ear. He kissed the side of her head gently.

"Tell me what?" Amelia whispered back, her brain foggy with pleasure.

"About what I did," he murmured. "I can't imagine how much you've hated me."

With Marty's lips brushing lightly over her skin and his hands pressing against the small of her back, Amelia couldn't imagine hating him either. She leaned into him further so their chests were touching.

"I'll get over it," she said, her voice catching as his attentions turned to her collar bone.

"I did it for you," he said into her shoulder, "everything I did was for you…for us."

Amelia was feeling very dizzy and hot. Marty's hands (not to mention his lips) were seemingly everywhere; on her back, her thighs, her breasts, her arms, everywhere. She could feel her heart trying to thump its way out of her chest, sometimes skipping beats in its haste. Something was flaring and burning between her legs, something that ached and made her feel cavernous and empty, and Amelia squeezed her thighs tighter trying to get rid of it. Marty's lips found her own and his tongue dove into her mouth. She could feel the pressure of his palm on her breast, she could feel his heart beating against her own, and Amelia began to lose herself to a haze of ecstasy.

Marty pulled her on top of him, and the fire she had almost successfully extinguished roared to life once more. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently. Marty nipped at her bottom lip and snaked his hands up the back of her shirt. He was just fiddling with the clasp on her bra when Amelia pushed herself away.

"What?" Marty panted, a flush rising to his cheeks.

"Promise me something?" Amelia began. Marty nodded. Amelia looked at him intently. "Promise me you'll never—ever—do that to me again. Promise me next time you'll tell me when you have to be a complete asshole."

Marty smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Deal."

Amelia pulled him to her and they started to kiss again. This time, Marty managed to work out the clasp on her bra. Amelia felt his cool hand move hesitantly upward and she gasped slightly when he cupped her. She kissed him harder and wondered if he was feeling the same aching fire she was.

Einstein suddenly bounded past the couch, successfully knocking over Amelia's water glass and splashing both of them.

"Einstein, bad dog!" Amelia shrieked, sitting bolt upright.

But Einstein didn't particularly care if he was being a "bad dog" or not, he was too busy spinning in circles and leaping excitedly at the front door.

"What's his problem?" Marty asked as Einstein started to bark heartily.

"Dunno," Amelia grumbled, shaking water from her arm. "Einie, can it!"

Einstein barked louder and pranced on the spot.

Then the doorbell rang.

Amelia and Marty looked at each other, both equally perplexed. This was the 80's, nobody rang doorbells anymore. Nobody but Tupperware salesman and Jehovah's Witnesses. Neither of which Amelia had any interest in speaking to at the moment.

So, nobody made a move to get up.

The doorbell rang again.

"Who do you think it is?" Marty asked.

Amelia shrugged.

The doorbell rang again.

"Let's just wait for them to go away," she suggested. "We were kinda in the middle of something, after all."

Marty smiled and started to climb on top of her.

The doorbell rang again.

"Jesus," Marty whispered fiercely, sitting up. "Can't they take a hint?"

The next time the doorbell rang, it was followed by a knock and a muffled voice calling, "Western Union!"

Amelia frowned; Western Union? The telegram place?

"I'm gonna answer it," she said finally.

"Why?" Marty asked, watching her stand up and reclasp her bra.

"Frankly, because I want them to go away," Amelia laughed.

She crossed to the door, nudged the still dancing Einstein away, and opened it. A man in a smart business suit stood on the other side, his finger poised over the doorbell as if he were just about to ring again. He beamed when he saw Amelia.

"Hey! I was just beginning to think no one was home!" he said with a chuckle. "Are you Amelia Brown?" Amelia nodded. The man's smile widened. "Got something for you."

He fished around in his suit jacket pocket and produced a very old, very battered looking letter. He passed it to her.

"We've had that at our office for the past…well…hundred years or so," he said, looking at the letter in complete awe. "We've had a bet going for ages. Some of my coworkers doubted you'd be here, you see. I mean, can't blame them, not with a letter that old. I, however, said you _would _be here," he stated proudly. "And here you are! And here I go to collect my two hundred and fifty dollars. Have a nice day, Miss."

And he left with a noticeable bounce in his step.

Amelia closed the door and returned to the couch, more baffled than she was before. She sat down next to Marty and placed the letter in her lap, starting at it. Her name was scrawled across the paper in the unmistakable loopy and disjointed handwriting of her father. But what was he doing sending her mail from a hundred years ago?

"Well, open it," Marty prompted.

Amelia gave a little jerk and then ripped the letter open. Her eyes scanned the sentences, gradually widening as she worked her way down the page. Marty sat anxiously next to her, trying and failing to read the reactions on her face.

"Well?" he asked after several painfully slow minutes.

"You're never going to believe this," Amelia said slowly, setting the letter back down on her knees.

"Try me."

Amelia turned to him with eyes round as saucers.

"My father is stuck in 1885."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
